Accident Happens
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Tezuka's younger sister got into an accident! What will she do? Especially when the Nationals is weeks away! How will she cheer for her school and teammates, the Rikkai Dai? EijiOC KikumaruOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Prince of Tennis! I only owned Tezuka Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

Accident Happens**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"Tezuka, this is horrible!" Coach Ryuuzaki said she ran towards Tezuka who's surveying the freshmen.

"What is it, Coach?"

"It's Kumiko! She… she…!" Tezuka's eyes widened as everyone on the court, especially a certain red-haired acrobat freeze on their spot.

"… What happened to her?" Tezuka said cautiously.

"It was a hit and run! Yukimura just called! They're at the hospital right now!" Tezuka could feel his heart skip a beat as he stared at the ground.

"O-Oi! Eiji! Get a hold on yourself!"

"Tezuka!"

"Kikumaru!"

"Yukimura!" Tezuka called as he saw the Rikkai captain and his team sitting in front of an operation room. The said captain heard the call as he and his teammates all stood up to see their youngest member's older brother and his team running towards them.

"Tezuka."

"How's Kumiko?!"

"Sanada is currently calling your family to come over, I'm sure you didn't as you were in a hurry to come."

"I said how's Kumiko?!" Both of the team, excluding the other captain, had never seen the Seigaku's team captain acting like this.

"She's in critical condition… the doctors are doing what they can for her. She's still inside, the operation haven't finished yet."

"H-How did this happen, nya?" Eiji asked as both of his fists trembled. The Rikkai captain noticed the motion as his team members all looked longingly towards the operation room.

"We were walking together from school. When she went her separate ways from us, a car... sped towards her and hit her…"

"… but how?" Oishi asked as he held his partner's trembling shoulder.

"The road was empty… this wasn't supposed to happen, but the car was so fast… and Kumiko…"

"Enough."

"Bucchou…"

"I knew we should've told her to come with us!" Akaya cursed.

"Kirihara…"

"She should've agreed to come to get new grips with us…" Akaya said as his shoulders started to tremble.

"Poor Kumiko…" Yagyuu said.

"I said enough!" Tezuka yelled as Yukimura glared towards his team.

"I've called her home…" Sanada said as he approached his team.

"What took you?"

"… They took it pretty hard…"

"I see…" Suddenly they heard running steps, but they weren't running towards them… they were running away from them.

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled.

"Leave him, Oishi!" Fuji said.

"But Fuji!" Oishi was stooped when he saw Tezuka started trembling. After few agonizing hours of waiting, the lights on the sign board **'operation'** had finally died and a doctor walks out from the door.

"Are you relatives?" Tezuka stood up.

"I'm her brother. How… is she?"

"She's alright for now, we've done everything we can. She lost quite some blood, but luckily she had been brought here right on time." Sighs of relieve and cheers erupted from both of the team. But the happiness was cut short when the doctor coughed to get their attention.

"But sadly, she took quite a hit on her head that she might not wake up for a while. She broke some ribs as well as her legs. Her left arm got a fracture so she needs to use a sling."

"Will she recover?"

"If she went into rehabilitation, she will. But she will have to use wheelchair for the time being. If I remember correctly, she plays tennis?"

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but she should stop for a while until her legs have fully recover."

"How long will that be, doctor?"

"It could be few months… it could be years… but…"

"But?" Tezuka said trying not to be rash.

"But it could be permanent… but I hope that doesn't happen. The probability of recovering is higher, if she took her rests and gradually move her leg."

"I see. Thank you, doctor." Tezuka said as he bowed.

"You can see her after she's moved to a ward shortly. Now if you excuse me." The doctor nodded and walked away from the group.

"Thank goodness…" Momoshiro said as he slumped against the wall.

"I'll go and tell Yuuta and my sister." Fuji said as he walks away from the team.

"I'll go and find Eiji…" Oishi said when the genius was nowhere to be found.

"We'll leave after we see her, is that alright with you, Tezuka?" Yukimura asked.

"… She'll like that…" Tezuka said.

"Bucchou, we'll go back first. I'm sure the others might want to know what happened."

"I'll go tell my dad." Kawamura and Momoshiro bowed and walked away, leaving Tezuka, Inui, Kaido, Ryoma and the Rikkai team.

"Bucchou, we'll be leaving first. We'll go back here soon." Kaido said as he and Ryoma walk away.

"Tezuka, I'll leave you alone." Inui said.

"Thanks." Tezuka said as Inui walked away.

"Do you want us to leave you alone as well?" Sanada asked.

"No, I'm sure Kumiko would want you guys to stay for a while." Tezuka said as a nurse led the towards Kumiko's assigned ward. When they opened the door, the Rikkai team couldn't help but freeze on their spots. Their youngest member is lying on the hospital bed, the only visible bandages are the ones on her head, but they know there's much more under the blanket.

"Kumiko…" Tezuka said as he sat at on the chair on her bedside.

"Miko-yan…" Yagyu said using her nickname.

"Now, why don't we all go back? We can visit again tomorrow."

"But…" Niou stopped when he felt Sanada's glare on him.

"She needs her rest, Niou." Yanagi said as he sighs.

"Fine." Kirihara said as he walks out from the ward.

"Hey, wait, Akaya!" Niou said as he followed Kirihara out.

"Well… Akaya's the closest to her… after all, they're the youngest." Yukimura said as Sanada slapped his forehead.

"We'll be leaving. Try and tell us if she wakes up." Tezuka gave a little nod as the Rikkai left.

"Kumiko!" Tezuka's head snap up when he heard his mother's distress call as his family entered the ward.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san. Jii-san."

"Kunimitsu, is she alright?" Kuniharu said.

"She'll be fine, that's what the doctor said. She hasn't woken up."

"My poor little girl…" Ayana said as she cried on Kuniharu's chest.

"Let's just hope she'll be awake soon, Ayana." Kunikazu said.

Outside, Oishi is still running in search for his missing partner. He has always known the acrobat's fondness towards their captain's younger sister. Usually, he found them going together for parfaits or for street tennis. Both of them seemed to have fun with each other, despite the rivalry between their schools. Their captain had been keeping extra eyes on how close the acrobat is to his sister, but it didn't seem to bother them, since they seemed to have fun with each other.

Rumours about their acrobat player dating their captain's sister had spread out like wildfire, which doesn't seem to affect the acrobat himself. But that did make their captain's training towards him even harder. Oishi chuckles when he remembered Eiji's whining to him about how hard their captain is towards him. Even if the rumours had spread out, Eiji still seemed to eat parfait together with Kumiko, which make Oishi even more curious to the truth. Oishi had been thinking that Eiji might not be affected since the rumour was true, seeing how close those two are, they might not realize it, but they may have the same feelings towards each other.

Thinking about those things made Oishi more determined to find his partner even more. He's not going to let him brood this alone, whether he likes it or not. Pain was supposed to be shared together, not burdened themselves with it.

"Oi! Eiji!" Oishi called when his partner is still nowhere to be found.

"Oishi?" Oishi quickly turned his head and saw Eiji coming out from the café he used to see him and Kumiko ate together.

"Eiji! Where have you been?" Oishi said as he approached his partner.

"I brought parfaits!"

"W-What?" Oishi was taken aback by Eiji's reaction.

"I bought parfaits for Kumi-chan when she wakes up, nya!" Eiji said.

"Wha..? How…?"

"Look, they even gave me dry ice!"

"Weren't you brooding…?" Oishi asked as he sweatdropped when he saw Fuji blowing the dry ice.

"Kumi-chan always told me not to brood. She always bought me this parfait when I was brooding when I lost a match." Eiji said as he grinned at Oishi.

"This parfait?"

"It's a berry parfait, nya! Her favourite!" Eiji said as he and Oishi began walking towards the hospital.

"Berry parfait is her favourite?"

"Kumi-chan always said that eating parfaits always cheered her up. But berries have always been her favourite. She said that it's her favourite, but she bought it for me when I lost."

"I see."

"Nee, Oishi, promise not to tell bucchou?" Now this made Oishi curious, what in the world would he hide from bucchou if it got nothing to do with him? Or does it have to do with someone related to bucchou? If he wanted to hide it from bucchou, it means one thing. This thing Eiji's going to talk about must have something to do with Kumiko, since bucchou doesn't seem to care about anything Eiji does except it has something to do with his sister.

"Sure. I won't tell bucchou, what is it?"

"I told Kumi-chan I liked her, nya." Just as he predicted, Oishi said to himself.

"R-Really?" Oishi said trying to be surprised.

"Yeah."

"And what did Kumiko-san said?"

"Nee, Oishi, you should've seen her! Her face was so red! She looked so cute!"

"I'm sure she was." Oishi said like a mother who pretended to agree with her child about something.

"And she told me she likes me too, nya~!" Eiji said.

"Now, better not to say that in front of bucchou, shall we?"

"That's why I told you to keep it a secret, nya!" Eiji whined as Oishi laughed.

"Right. Right. I won't tell bucchou. So, what's been going on after that?"

"Now that I think about it, nothing changed much, we just eat parfaits together, have fun. That's all. We sometimes played tennis against one another like before too."

"You just realized it, don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Oishi?"

"Really, don't you think that before and after you said you like her it's going to be different? It's still called a date."

"Well, maybe you're right. I just don't get it."

"Well, that's just mean you're still good friends, right? And at least both of you had fun."

"That's Oishi for you!"

"But are you sure that parfait will last?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kumi-chan will wake up soon!"

"Well, let's hope that's true."

-----

"… Onii… chan…" Tezuka's head quickly shot up when he heard his sister called out to him.

"Kumiko?" Tezuka said softly as he held her hand.

"… Onii-chan?" Her eyes slowly opened as she moved her head to get a clear image of her brother.

"You're awake!"

"What… happened…? My head hurts…"

"It's okay, stay here. I'll call the doctor."

------

"Hey, everyone! Good news!"

"What is it Oishi?" Coach Ryuuzaki said.

"Kumiko! She's awake!"

"Really?!"

"Tezuka just called!"

"Alright!" Momo cheered as he grabbed Echizen in a headlock.

"Momo-senpai, it hurts."

"Alright, well go and pay a visit after practice."

"YOSH!"

"Isn't that good, Eiji?" Oishi said as he saw Eiji grinning at him.

"Yeah."

"Kumi-chan!" Eiji said as he and the others entered the room. Kumiko was sitting up on her bed with a nurse changing her head bandages.

"Whoa, everyone!"

"Kumiko-san, please stay still."

"Ah, my apologies." Kumiko said as the nurse cut the bandages.

"There, finished. Now don't strain your head and don't move your legs too much, alright?"

"Yes."

"Good." Then the nurse walked towards the door but when she saw Tezuka she became flustered and ran leaving Kumiko snickering.

"What is it now, Kumiko?" Tezuka said.

"Datte, datte~ onii-chan might not know, but you're quite a hit on the nurses." Kumiko said as she giggles once more.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Onii-chan wouldn't dare hurt me, would he?" Kumiko said as she pouted. Fuji saw Tezuka twitched a little and chuckled.

"Kumi-chan! You're okay!" Eiji said as he hugged Kumiko.

"Itai! Eiji-kun! It hurts!"

"E-Eiji!"

"Waa! Gomen! Gomen!" Eiji said as he stepped away from Kumiko.

"Ow…" Kumiko said as she rubbed her legs.

"You still can't move your legs yet?" Fuji asked.

"Just a little bit. Still hurt." Eiji saw something in her eyes for a second and it disappeared as fast as it came. Tezuka sighed and patted her head.

"You'll be alright soon."

"Maa na."

"Hey, did someone come here before us?" Oishi asked when he saw a bouquet of flowers beside the vase.

"Sei bucchou and the others are here."

"They're here? Where are they?"

"Oh they're getting some drinks for themselves."

"Oi, Kumiko! I got Blueberry juice!" Akaya said.

"Arigatou, Kirihara-kun!"

"Nee, you sure you're not going to turn blue from all that blueberry?"

"Shut up! Blueberry is not blue!"

"Akaya, you shouldn't tease her since now you're not the youngest anymore."

"Shut up, Niou!"

"Yagyuu-san, bucchou?"

"He said he better get a check up while he's here." Sanada said.

"I see."

"How did you guys get here first? Bucchou had just called us." Momo said.

"Yukimura bucchou decided to come and pay a visit while he also wanted to go on a check up and we just came with him."

"Nee, Eiji-kun."

"Nanda?"

"Thank for the parfait, though I haven't eaten it yet."

"No problem, nya. It's good that Kumi-chan woke up, nya!"

"Kumiko-san?"

"Nanda? Oishi-senpai?"

"Eiji after seeing you're still in the operation room dashed out from the hospital and bought you the parfait."

"Waa! Oishi, you're mean!"

"Arigatou, Eiji-kun!"

"Oishi!!"

"Gomen gomen."

"Eiji-kun's face is so red!"

"Stop it!" Kumiko laughed and suddenly she coughed.

"Kumiko… haven't I told you to take it easy?" Tezuka said as he gave her a glass of water.

"Sorry, I got too carried away." Kumiko said as she drank the water and gave it back to Tezuka.

"Is something wrong with her?" Oishi asked.

"Her lungs, it seemed that they got hit as well."

"It's not that bad."

"How does cannot talk to much be not bad?" Yukimura said as he entered the room.

"Sei bucchou!" Kumiko said as she coughed once more.

"Kumiko-chan, if you kept this up, I can't let you join the club anymore. So please take good care of yourself."

"Hai."

"Good."

"Just be patient Kumiko."

"How can I? You guys are going to enter the nationals soon…"

"I'm sure you'll be out when the time comes."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be alright." Yukimura said as he patted Kumiko's head.

"Hai…"

"Visiting hour is over." A nurse said as she opened the door.

"R-Right, we'll visit you soon, Kumiko-san." Oishi said.

"Mou, it'll be lonely again."

"Patience, Kumiko."

"Easy for you to say, onii-chan." Kumiko said as she stuck her tongue out at Tezuka.

"Bye-bye, Kumi-chan."

"Bye-bye, Eiji-kun!"

"You owe me match, Kumiko!"

"Yes, yes, Kirihara-kun." Everyone left the ward leaving Kumiko alone in the huge room. When the door closed, Kumiko dropped her hand and a tear slid down her face. She placed her hands on her face and cried.

"**Why… does this room feel so… big?"**

"**Someone… help me…"**

"**Eiji-kun…"**

"Oishi, did you call me?"

"No, something wrong, Eiji?"

"I thought I heard someone calling me, nya."

* * *

**TeniPuri (c) Takeshi Konomi**

**I do not own anything except for Tezuka Kumiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Prince of Tennis! Tezuka Kumiko is my OC**

_**

* * *

Accident Happens -2-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"Kumiko-chan, I know you don't like staying here, but you just got into an accident."

"Bucchou, you know how I feel, right?"

"Yes, I know. But you still have a bright future ahead of you. You're still in your 1st year yet you're already reserved a place in the regulars."

"That's because they won't let me play!" Kumiko pouted.

"Well, Sanada-tachi are still wanting to play, after all, this is their last year."

"Kirihara-kun?"

"Let's just say… he got there sooner since he's a year older than you."

"Mou, next year, I'll be definitely playing."

"I know you will."

"You'll be playing too, bucchou? At the Nationals, I mean."

"I will."

"Then I'll try my best and cheer for all of you!"

"After you finished you rehabilitation."

"I'll do my best! Rikkai!"

"One problem."

"Problem?"

"What about Seigaku?"

"What do you mean, bucchou?"

"You've been, rather close to that acrobat, haven't you? Kikumaru Eiji, was it? I've heard that you've been going out on dates with him, eating parfaits and-…!" Kumiko quickly moved her right hand to cover Yukimura's mouth while she looks towards the door as if it's going to open any minute.

"I see you didn't want your brother to find out." Yukimura said as he moved Kumiko's hand from his mouth.

"Gomen nee, bucchou. I just don't want onii-chan to scare Eiji-kun."

"I understand. So, what if Seigaku and Rikkai faced each other in the finals?"

"Um…"

"Tell me, you haven't thought that we'd face Seigaku?"

"N-No! Not like that! I mean… um… I think I'll stay with Rikkai."

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"After all, this year is bucchou's last year right? Let's do our best."

"Yeah, let's do our make. Rikkai's 3 straight win, I will make it true."

"Tennis is fun, right bucchou?"

"… We can't afford to lose, not now… not ever. I'll come by later with everyone, Kumiko-chan." Yukimura said as he ruffled Kumiko's hair and left her room.

"Jya nee, bucchou." Kumiko thought about Yukimura's last word and sighed.

"Sei bucchou…"

"Kumiko, is something wrong?" Tezuka said as he saw Kumiko slumped onto her pillow.

"Onii-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Tennis is fun… right?" Tezuka eyed his younger sister, finally he sighs and brushed her bangs away from her red and puffy eyes.

"You should rest, don't strain yourself."

"Hai…"

A week had passed and Kumiko gradually started to move slowly. She had showed miraculous progress in her rehabilitation. Even if the others had told her to take it easy, she still tries her hardest. She had take off the sling on her left arm, but she still had the bandages on it. The doctor had said that she couldn't use her left arm for a while, to her disappointment, but she still could use it to hold her crutches, not for long though.

"Mou, Kumi-chan…" Eiji whined as he lost another argument.

"What do you expect, Eiji? She's after all, Tezuka's younger sister."

"What did you say, Oishi?"

"Oh nothing at all, Tezuka."

"Onii-chan! Can you help me? I need the crutches!" Tezuka sighed as he rubbed his temples and grabbed the crutches.

"Kumiko!" Akaya said as he was about to jumped on Kumiko but she had stepped aside quickly so he slammed onto the wall.

"Haven't I told you to stop doing that, Kirihara?" Niou said.

"I see you still got your reflexes." Yanagi said.

"I could use crutches but I couldn't hold it for long, I still had to use the wheelchair until my left arm is much better."

"Still, this is a progress you should be proud of."

"Hey, Rikkai is here too!" Momo said.

"Of course, after all, Miko-yan is our youngest member." Yagyuu said.

"You guys shouldn't worry about me, I can do this on my own."

"Don't be like that, Kumiko-chan."

"Wa, bucchou! Whoa!" Kumiko wobbled and Sanada caught him.

"Be careful."

"H-Hai!" Tezuka quickly brought the wheelchair and helped Kumiko sat on it.

"I can get back on my own, you guys should practice. I'll make sure to come to the Nationals."

"O-chibi's not here."

"I heard he did good at the U.S. prelims."

"Time to get back, Kumiko-san. Visiting hour is over." A nurse said.

"Jya nee, minna. Do your best at the Nationals."

"We're not going to lose!" Akaya said.

"So do we!" Eiji said. Then both of them glared at each other before Marui and Oishi decided to drag them away from each other.

"Let's meet each other at the finals, shall we?" Yukimura said.

"Yes." Tezuka said as he and Yukimura shook hands and walked out from the hospital.

"Nee Oishi."

"What is it, Eiji?"

"Don't you think Kumi-chan, looks kinda different?"

"What do you mean?"

"She looks… sad, in some way."

"Sad? She looks happy to me."

"Really? Did I see it wrong then, nya?"

"What do you mean, Eiji?" Tezuka asked as he approached the Golden Pair.

"Kumi-chan never likes being told to stay, doesn't she? She especially hates being alone for a long time, that's why she always with the Rikkai team, right?"

"Now if you think it that way…"

"Hey, it's Hyoutei." Momo said as they spotted Atobe and his team walking towards them.

"Woi, Atobe! Why are you here?"

"We heard about the accident and we're about to go make a visit."

"But isn't visiting hour over already?"

"I told you Atobe!" Oshitari said.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me."

"Atobe…" Shishido said as he twitched.

"Just… don't do anything or Tezuka will get mad."

"Why in the world would ore-sama do something to hurt her? She's a good friend, that's all." Then Oshitari stepped closer to Oishi.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him in cast he annoys her."

"Thanks, Eiji might not like it."

"Got it."

"Oi! Oshitari!"

"Coming, coming."

------

"So… from what nii-chan last said… cells could duplicate themselves and… ungh…" Kumiko sighs and closed her book.

"Yappari… Biology is hard…"

"Studying?"

"Oshitari-san! Ah, yes. I don't want to fall back at class."

"I see, just as I expected from a Tezuka."

"Question, Oshitari-san."

"What is it?"

"I thought visiting hour is finished? How come you can come in here?"

"Atobe and the others are outside, Atobe insisted."

"Ah, I see. Atobe-san always does everything with his pace, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Oshitari-san, you're a genius right? Help me!"

"Sure, sure. Just don't expect me to be hard on you, your head is still injured."

"Just help me understand this, I couldn't get it at all!"

"Show me your book." Then Kumiko gave Oshitari her book and he read it for a while before he told Kumiko about the main knowledge. After few minutes, the door opened, revealing Atobe and the rest of the team.

"Atobe-san, Oshitari is here after all!"

"Oshitari! How could you go before ore-sama?!"

"Sorry Atobe, but you guys spent so much time convincing the nurse so I decided to come in and help her on her studies."

"How are you feeling, Kumiko-san?" Jiro asked.

"I'm better, thank you for asking, Akutagawa-san."

"It's Jiro. J-I-R-O."

"Hai, hai, Jiro-san."

"Why don't you greet ore-sama?"

"Atobe-san seemed busy arguing with Oshitari-san, so I left you to finish your business." Kumiko blinked as the others except Atobe and Kabaji snickered.

"We're finished… now…"

"I see. So how's everyone been doing, Atobe-san, Jiro-san, Kabaji-san, Gakuto-san, Shishido-san, Ootori-san, Hiyoshi-san?"

"We're fine. We're here to give you good news."

"Good news?"

"Our school has been chosen to play in the Nationals!" Gakuto said.

"That's great! I'm so glad!"

"So, will you be coming?"

"Of course I will! I'm going to cheer for Rikkai after all!"

"We'll win the Nationals for sure!"

"Not if you faced Rikkai first!"

"We'll defeat Rikkai, definitely."

"Or Seigaku." Shishido added.

"Nii-chan tachi and Sei bucchou won't be easy to defeat!" Kumiko said as she coughed as the Hyotei panicked.

"Look at what you've done, Atobe… she already had enough excitement for the day and you insist we drop by."

"Oh, I appreciate your visit. It's alright, it's just that Sei bucchou and nii-chan came earlier."

"Yeah, we met them outside."

"Hey, isn't that a parfait glass?" Jiro said as he yawned.

"Parfait?! You just ate one?!" Gakuto said flabbergasted.

"Eiji-kun bought it for me, Berry Parfait."

"Isn't that your favorite?"

"Yeah. I used to eat that with Eiji-kun."

"Lucky…" Gakuto said as he pouted.

"I see… on a date, huh?"

"… Oshitari-san, Atobe-san, Gakuto-san… why are you looking at me like that?

"A date, I'm surprised that you manage to hide it from Tezuka."

"No, onii-chan knows we like to go and eat parfaits together."

"But he didn't know you two are really going out together." Suddenly, Kumiko's face turns scarlet.

"H-How did you k-know?"

"Don't underestimate Ore-sama's sources, right Kabaji?"

"Yeah."

"Just please tell me you weren't stalking us…"

"What?! No!"

"She got you there, Atobe."

"Shut up!"

"Atobe-sama, the limit is over."

"Good luck, all of you. But don't bet about winning against Rikkai."

"We'll defeat Seigaku first then."

"Good luck with that."

"Later, Kumiko."

"Hai, hai, Atobe-san. Good luck, minna."

"You better come to the Nationals!"

"I will, promise." The door closed and Kumiko heard the nurses squealing and screaming in delight as she started to giggle. Then she pulled up the covers and placed her head on her pillow for some rest.

-----

"**I will definitely go to the Nationals to cheer for everyone."**

"**If it's the last thing I do!"**

-----**  
**

"Kumi-chan! I came to visit!"

"Eiji-kun!"

"I brought Straberry Cheescake parfait this time!"

"You don't have to bought it for me this often, Eiji-kun!"

"It's alright, Kumi-chan likes to buy for me too!"

"Oishi-senpai's not here?"

"Oishi said he had something to do, so he couldn't come."

"I see…"

"Is it not alright with only me here?" Eiji said as he pouted and sat on the chair beside Kumiko's bed.

"No, that's not what I meant, Eiji-kun! But sometimes it's pretty rare seeing you go alone."

"Yeah, you're right. Oishi suddenly said that he had plans already."

"Nee, Eiji-kun?"

"Nanda nya, Kumi-chan?"

"Tennis is supposed to be fun… right?" Eiji's head quickly shot up to look at the girl sitting on the hospital bed as she gripped the sheet tightly as her knuckles started to turn white. It was weird when he had heard her utter the question. Wasn't it always her that always said that tennis was fun? That tennis should be played and enjoy the thrill. Ever since her brother's injury, she had also developed the hatred for people who uses tennis to harm others. He thought, what could be bothering her mind, to be asking the question that she knew the answer herself.

"Of course it is, Kumi-chan! Is something wrong?" Then Kumiko let out a sob and Eiji quickly stood from the chair and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm scared…" Kumiko choked between sobs.

"Scared? Why scared, nya? There's nothing to be scared of." Eiji said as he patted Kumiko's hair.

"I'm scared, Eiji-kun… what if I can't play anymore…?"

"Kumi-chan will be alright, nya! Kumi-chan will play again! I'm sure you will!"

"But… what if… what if…" Eiji have had enough and placed his finger on her lips to silence her.

"Kumi-chan, it's just 'what if', right? What if doesn't really happen, right? Kumi-chan always told everyone to believe in themselves, Kumi-chan should believe in herself too."

"Arigatou… Eiji-kun…" Kumiko said as she wanted to stop her tears but couldn't.

"Kumi-chan should stop crying, nya!" Eiji said as he started to panic.

"I-I couldn't, Eiji-kun!" Kumiko said as she started laughing. Eiji then settled down with patting Kumiko's head while embracing her, minding about her still hurting left arm. Kumiko kept crying and laughing while Eiji tried to calm her nerves down. After her cries had become sobs, Eiji let go of her and stayed patting her head.

"Kumi-chan felt better, nya?"

"Much better. Arigatou, Eiji-kun." Kumiko said as she wiped her tears.

"… Are we interrupting something here?" Kumiko and Eiji looked towards the door and saw the Fujis at the door.

"Nya, Fuji!" Eiji said as he decided to glomp the middle sibling as the youngest and the oldest stepped out from the way.

"How are you feeling, Miko-chan?" Yumiko asked as she patted her head.

"Much better, Yumi nee."

"Hey, we brought these for you." Yuuta said as he placed a basket full of fruits on the table.

"Apple!" Then Yuuta grabbed an apple and throw it to Kumiko who caught it with her right hand.

"Well, at least your right hand still has good coordination." Yuuta said as Kumiko took a bite.

"Arigatou, Yuu nii! Yumi nee! Syuu nii!"

"I sounded like a girl…"

"Yuuta nii is Yuuta nii, I think Yuu nii is cute."

"That's the problem."

"Oh? Is that tear stain I see?" Fuji said as he unattached himself from Eiji.

"Ah, I just had a thought. It's nothing big." Then the middle Fuji looked at Eiji who took a step back.

"You're not the one who made her cry, are you? Eiji?"

"Of course not! Why would you think of that, nya?!"

"Then why are you hiding behind me, Kikumaru-san?" Yuuta said as Eiji hid himself behind him.

"Because Fuji is scary when it's about Kumi-chan, nya!"

"What can you say? I am, after all, her substitute older brother when Tezuka's not around."

"And that's why I'm hiding, nya!" Then Yumiko spotted a box next to the fruit basket.

"What is this, Miko-chan?"

"Eiji-kun bought me another parfait. Strawberry Cheesecake this time!"

"Another one?" The three Fuji stared at Eiji with a knowing glance. When Eiji caught the three staring at him he blushed and started flailing his arms.

"S-S-Shut up, nya!"

* * *

**TeniPuri belongs to Takeshi Konomi! Kumiko belongs to me though**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Tezuka Kumiko... I'm getting bored of disclaimer here!**

_**

* * *

Accident Happens -3-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"The Nationals is finally here." Kumiko said as she shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. She is now wearing her school uniform while her tennis jersey was draped over her shoulders.

"Are you excited?" Marui asked.

"Yes!"

"Next year, you and Akaya will be the ones leading Rikkai here, so you have to recover quickly."

"I will!"

"I doubt she will if Akaya kept driving her wheelchair that fast." Suddenly Kumiko put her hand on her mouth and pretended to barf.

"… Don't remind me, Jackal-senpai…"

"Ah, my bad."

"Kumiko, let's go for a ride again!"

"My wheelchair is not a toy! You know perfectly well that my head still couldn't stand dizziness!"

"Aww, and here I was having fun."

"I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry! Forgive me, Kumiko!"

"Kumiko, who is Seigaku's first match?" Yanagi asked.

"Um… if I remember correctly, it was Higa Middle School…"

"Rokakku seemed to have lost to them."

"That's so bad, I thought that Aoi-kun and Saeki-san would win."

"Something wrong, Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya said.

"Are you going to watch them?" Yanagi said as his expression became more serious than it is.

"Well… I was about to… if bucchou lets me go, that is." Kumiko said as she looks towards her thinking captain.

"What about it, Yukimura?"

"Might be a good idea." Yukimura said as he nodded towards the beaming Kumiko.

"Then I'll go with her!" Akaya said as Niou suddenly pulled his collar shirt.

"Oh no you wouldn't. Let's leave her some alone time with her boyfriend."

"Agh! Don't mention him!"

"If you keep an eye on Higa's playing style for us, we need to know."

"Are they special or something, Yanagi-senpai?"

"Well, they certainly… have a unique way for playing tennis, considering the martial-arts they're using."

"Well, that's more interesting."

"Be careful though, you're going to be alone."

"Don't worry about me! Just play your matches and win them all."

"Of course we will! We're going to win this!"

"Now, it's better to focus all that excitement into the game."

"Well, I'll be leaving now. I believe in you guys!"

"Yeah, we're going to win this!"

"Jya nee~" Kumiko said as she moved her wheelchair away from her team.

"Be careful, Miko-yan!" Yagyuu said.

"I will!" Kumiko lifted her arm. When Kumiko was on her way alone towards the court where Seigaku is playing, the yesterday event played in her mind. How in the world did Echizen got her phone number?

------

"**Kumiko-san?"**

"**Echizen-kun? How in the world did you…?"**

"**Later, where is the Seigaku playing at?"**

"**Ah, you're back, I see. It's at the side court, you can't miss it."**

"**Sankyu."**

"**Just don't give Eiji-kun a heart attack, will you?"**

"**I'll do my best."**

------

"Ah, there it is. Purple jumpsuits? They certainly have interesting choice of clothes." When she moved nearer, she saw Ryoma facing against a giant-like person.

"… That guy could move?" Then she saw the Seigaku regulars having a grim expression of their faces, even her older brother's face gotten more serious than usual.

"Do you best, Echizen-kun!" Then she saw the other regular looking towards her and she waved. Then she took the crutches from the hold from her wheelchair's side and entered the court after she had locked her wheelchair.

"Kumi-chan, nya!" Eiji said as he took her into his arms and twirled her around.

"Eiji-kun! I'm dizzy!" she squealed. Then Kumiko sat beside Coach Ryuuzaki.

"Kumiko, you're not going to watch your team?"

"Rikkai's definitely going to the finals, and I got permission from Sei bucchou anyway. Yanagi-senpai asked me to take a look at Higa's play style anyway."

"Kumiko, I don't think you should." Fuji said. Kumiko noticed the worried expression he gave her and titled her head.

"Why not?"

"Let's get you outside first, nya. It's not safe." Eiji said worriedly. What's wrong? Did something happen?

"… Okay…" Kumiko sighed as she stood up with her crutch.

"Kumiko-san!!" She heard Echizen called out. Suddenly, a ball crashed near her and broke on of her crutch.

"Kumi-chan!" Luckily Eiji had caught her before she loses her balance and fall. Kumiko thought what would happen if the ball could have crashed in front of her, she shuddered at the thought of her leg getting worse than as they are.

"Oishi, you stay with her outside." She heard her brother said.

"Kumi-chan! Kumi-chan!" She could hear Eiji calling out to her, but her mind had shut down. She couldn't react nor move. The only thing she could do is see and hear.

"It's happening again, her trauma." Then she felt someone carrying her on his shoulder, Oishi-senpai, she noticed. Then he brought her out from the court and placed her on her wheelchair. Then Oishi held her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Kumiko-san, snap out of it. Breath." She felt the regulars' eyes on her, worried, but she couldn't move at all. She had become too scared to move at all. This had always happen if violence happened to her. She knew the regulars would want to be beside her to pacify her somehow, but they couldn't, since this is their match. Since it seemed that Oishi doesn't have a match, her brother and told him to stay and try to snap her out from her trance.

"Kumiko, breath." All of a sudden Kumiko took a deep breath and tears managed to leak out from her eyes.

"O-Oishi-senpai…"

"It's alright now. Echizen had won the match." She shook her head and shivered. Had she been blacking out for a whole match? How weak of her! If this kept happening, how could she had become a regular at Rikkai?!

"W-Who's match is it now…?" Even if she had snapped out from her trance, she couldn't stop stammering.

"You had missed Fuji and Kawamura's match, they won. It's Eiji's match now."

"E-Eiji-kun?" Oishi nodded. Then she saw Eiji walking into the court.

"E-Eiji-kun! Gambatte!" She tried to sound strong but she still couldn't stop the stammering. She noticed Eiji's face brightened a bit at her encouragement, but still held the serious expressions on his face.

"Do your best… Eiji-kun." Then she watched at how Eiji had improved his stamina for the past few days and when he changed back onto his carefree-self. He had flashed a grin towards her and won the match in the end.

"Eiji-kun! Congratulations!" she yelled. After getting his towel and water bottle, Eiji stepped out from the court.

"Congrats, Eiji." Oishi said as he and Eiji clashed their fists together.

"Kumi-chan okay, nya?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine… better."

"You still have that trauma, Kumiko-san?"

"I can't help it, Oishi-senpai… after all, I saw what happened to onii-chan…"

"Oh… you saw it…"

"I was… going to Seigaku, thinking about looking at onii-chan's tennis practice, and that happens."

"I see, there's nothing to worry now. Since Tezuka's left arm is healed."

"But that didn't help… I just hate it when people use tennis as violence…"

"Just like Tezuka." Oishi sighed as he walks into the court.

"Oishi-senpai?"

"I'm going to see what happens from inside. Eiji, you stay with her."

"Hai~!"

"Ah! They're trying to hurt Ryuuzaki-sensei!"

"You're right Kumi-chan!"

"Syuu nii! Kawamura-senpai! You must win!" Kumiko yelled. The match went by with Fuji and Kawamura's win. And this time, Tezuka, her older brother, is going to face Kite Eishirou, the captain of Higa Middle School.

"Onii-chan! Gambatte!" Kumiko watched in awe when the Higa Middle School captain uses all of his teammates special moves. But what annoys her is that he kept throwing small pebbles towards her older brother.

"Kumi-chan?"

"How could he?! Tennis wasn't supposed to use for violence!"

"Kumi-chan…"

"I couldn't stand him!"

"Don't worry, Kumi-chan. Tezuka will definitely win, he's Tezuka after all."

"Yeah." When Tezuka won the match, Kumiko couldn't help but flail her arms in excitement when Seigaku walked out from the court towards her.

"Was it that exciting?" Fuji asked when he saw Kumiko flailing her arms.

"Datte! Since onii-chan's arm is healed he could go all out!"

"Tezuka, I'm guessing that your sister is your biggest fan?"

"Just you wait onii-chan! After I'm healed you have to practice with me!"

"Seemed like you now have a hyper sister to fuss about, Tezuka."

"Excuse me." Kumiko stop flailing her arms when she saw Higa Middle School team approached.

"What do you want?" Kumiko growled.

"Kumiko." Tezuka scolded as Kumiko pouted.

"Tezuka Kumiko, correct?"

"Yes." Kumiko sighed.

"We apologized for our behaviour earlier."

"… Let me ask you one question."

"Anything."

"… What do you think of tennis?" Fuji chuckles as Tezuka rubbed his temples. Why does his sister have a habit of asking this particular question? Ever since she had seen him got hurt, she had been asking this question over and over. Even though it might be annoying, it seemed that someone who give a correct answer would receive her friendship or apology.

"… We would start again from scratches, it seems. Using fair tennis."

"I see… well then, perhaps we'll meet again some other time?"

"Perhaps so."

"Onii-chan, I'll go back to the others, okay?"

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will. Jya nee, minna."

"Jya nee, Kumi-chan!"

"… Kawaii na~" Kai, Eiji's opponent said. Then the whole Higa player stared at him in disbelieve.

"What? She's cute!" Then he felt Tezuka glaring holes onto him.

"… If you excuse us." Kite said as he coughed uncomfortably and dragged Kai away.

"Forgive him, he has a tendency to do that." Hirakoba said as he and the others walked away.

------

"**Tezuka."**

"**What is it, Fuji?"**

"**You still have your Sister Complex, don't you? After all this time?"**

**"…"

* * *

**

_**Read and Review!**_

**_Thanks!_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi respectively, thank you very much. And Tezuka Kumiko belongs to me**

_**

* * *

Accident Happens -4-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"Nya? Kumi-chan's not coming?" Dissapointed, Eiji started to whine.

"Eiji, Kumiko-san _**is**_ a Rikkai Dai's regular. She couldn't watch every of our match."

"Mou…"

"Oishi's right, Eiji. Kumiko after all, _**is**_ a Rikkai Dai's regular." Fuji said as he placed his hand on Eiji's hunched shoulders.

"Just because you're going out with her, Eiji-senpai, doesn't mean she _**has**_ to watch every of your matches."

"Shut up, Momo!" Eiji said as he starts flailing his arms.

"Maa, Eiji, Tezuka already knows."

"… T-Tezuka does…?" Eiji said as he took a step back when he felt the said person's glare on him.

"I don't think he'll kill you, after all, if he did kill you, he'd definitely make Kumiko hate him. Now that's something he would _**never**_ want."

"Now then, we should focus on this match. After all, you don't want Atobe or his teammates to be boasting to our little Kumiko if they won, right?"

"No!" Eiji said rather quickly making the others, even Echizen chuckles at his reaction.

"This piqued my interest, how did Echizen exactly knows Kumiko's number? Usually Kumiko keep it to herself, aside from Tezuka or Eiji."

"Ochibi! You know her number, nya?!"

"I asked her. Is that a crime?"

"Let's drop the conversation, shall we? Tezuka is glaring holes at us." The sadist said as Eiji hid behind Oishi.

Seigaku's match against Hyoutei is about to start. Although Atobe seemed annoyed since Kumiko decided not to show up. His same level teammates noticed that ever since Kumiko's adventure had led her to Hyoutei when they were still freshmen had piqued up Atobe's side that they never knew he had in him. Atobe had seen her like his own sister, which sometimes annoys the said girl since he usually gave her stuff that she finds no need at all, for example, a giant teddy bear.

Oshitari, Shishido, Gakuto and Akutagawa snickered when they saw their captain's annoyed expression. They had known her since they were freshmen, ever since she was still a fifth-grader. She was quite a tennis player from then, having challenged Atobe himself for a match that ended up with Atobe winning just by a point from her. They knew that almost every captain they knew were fond of the girl, since she likes to smile and laugh. And her adventure had often left her at another school's tennis court.

"Atobe, you're going to have wrinkles if you kept frowning." Oshitari teased.

"Shut up."

"If Tezuka or Yukimura realized why you are frowning, they're going to get you." Gakuto said.

"Yep." Shishido agreed.

"I said shut up!"

"Fuji, is Atobe frowning at something, nya?"

"Most probably at the same thing you have in mind, Eiji."

"Eh?!"

"You know Kumiko know almost every captain that we faced in a match."

"Mou…"

"Well, let's get started shall we? Who's first?"

"Mine, senpai!" Momo said.

"Eiji… why are you sitting at the corner?"

"Just leave him Oishi. If everyone is as carefree as he is, everyone might be acting like him right now."

"… Maybe you're right. I know we shouldn't have left Kumiko on her adventures that time…"

"Maa, she likes having her adventures."

------

"… I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to happen!" Why is Kumiko apologizing? Perhaps it's because that the Rikkai regulars had found out that when she was watching Seigaku having a match against Higa, her trauma had came?

"And from what I gathered, you didn't even tell Tezuka about your trauma's at practice."

"Kumiko."

"I didn't mean it to happen! I didn't know!"

"Kumiko-chan, I'm afraid I can't let you leave without a supervisor."

"It's alright bucchou… I don't want to see the match right now… though I felt bad for Eiji-kun." Rikkai Dai had currently finished their match rather quick, not considering who they faced. And the regular is now interrogating Kumiko for her accident… and Yanagi seemingly had fun on gathering data over her fears and trauma. Thinking about threatening her or even blackmailing her with it… if their captain lets him.

"Wait…" Kumiko said as she flipped her phone open. The regulars saw her scanning it and she let out a big sigh.

"What is it?"

"Onii-chan is facing Atobe-san. I don't want to watch." Kumiko said as she hid her face under her jersey.

"Why is that?" Marui said as he popped his bubble-gum.

"… Sometimes, they just had the most ridiculous things happened… and well… Atobe-san's a bit flashy at some times… so…"

"I see…" Kumiko then yawned.

"Didn't get enough sleep?"

"… More like in a mood for a nap, it's boring… couldn't run or do anything." Kumiko yawned once more as she puffed her jersey like a pillow and placed it on the armrest for her to rest her head on.

"… You're definitely a cat."

"Shut up, Kirihara-kun."

"I'm hurt."

"I don't care." Everyone burst out laughing as Kirihara sulked in the corner and Kumiko fallen asleep.

"Seeing you two reminds me or a master who was ignored by his kitten."

"… Well, if you say it that way Yukimura. Kumiko is his kitten. Since he always plays pranks on her and then she would get angry at him like a kitten who scratches her master."

"Enough of this master and kitten problem!" Kirihara yelled as Kumiko groaned and fell asleep once more.

"… It has gotten a bit boring, has it?" Yagyuu said.

"… Don't think about anything, Yukimura."

"What makes you think I'm scheming something, Genichirou?"

"Your face."

"Am I that visible?"

"… Apparently, yes."

"Well then, I'll just amuse myself from Kumiko-chan's constant expressions change then."

"Now that bucchou talks about it… Kumiko's face often changes when she sleeps." Marui said.

"Oh really?"

"Sometimes she would get angry and sometimes her face would change to like a cat's."

"… Nyaa…"

"See?"

"Interesting."

"Atobe-san… no… teddy bears…"

"… She has random dreams, doesn't she?" Niou asked.

"From what I gather, yes." Yanagi said.

"Onii-chan, why are you holding my phone…?"

"… Tezuka stole her phone?"

"Probably to check on her message."

"… Who would've thought that Tezuka could behave this way?"

"Eiji-kun…?"

"She even dreams bout him?!"

"Akaya, you're going to wake her up if you keep that up." Yukimura warned.

"Just tell her you're jealous~" Niou teased.

"Shut up…"

"Probability of jealousy 99%."

"… Niou-senpai baka…"

"What?!" Niou roared as Kirihara laughed out loud. Suddenly, Kumiko groaned and opened her eyes.

"Geni fukubucchou… why is everyone looking at me…?"

"You talked in your sleep." The stoic fukubucchou said.

"… I did?!" Everyone around her nodded while some chuckled at her shocked expressions.

"What did I say?! Oh I know I should've asked onii-chan about my sleeping habits! I had thought it was gone years ago!"

"My data said that you talked in your sleeps rarely."

"… This is embarrassing…" Kumiko said as she hides her face in her jersey.

"Your phone's ringing." Jackal said as Kumiko groaned and flipped her phone.

"… Eiji-kun?" The regulars perked up hearing her boyfriend's name and gathered around her. Kumiko then swatted all of them away as some of them started to pout.

"Oh? Congratulations! Eh? He did?! Eiji-kun, you know that Atobe-san will be whining to me at this moment, right? Yes, yes. Nii-chan knows? Oh my… okay then. See you. Bye." Kumiko closed her phone and shuddered.

"Something happened?"

"Onii-chan found out about me." Kumiko said as she stuck out her tongue.

"About time, and the game?"

"Seigaku won… oh, Atobe-san called…" Kumiko said as she received the phone.

"Atobe-san? Yes, I heard. Congratulation though. About not using any dirty tricks, I mean. What do I mean by that? You know it perfectly."

"Wow, Atobe knows her number?"

"Probably forced."

"… Wow… that's very brave of you, Atobe-san… I'm very impressed."

"… Every time she talked to Atobe, she got this formal tone…" Niou said.

"Of course she does."

"Yes, yes. Don't brag to me, Atobe-san. You don't want me to hang up on you, do you? Hey, is onii-chan glaring at you? I can feel him from over here. Really? I told you so, Atobe-san. Jya." Kumiko closed her phone once more as she sighs.

"He whines?" Kumiko nodded.

"And you wouldn't believe this, Yagyuu-senpai! Echizen-kun and Atobe-san had a bet, if one loses, the winner would have to shave his hair!"

"And since Atobe lost, I assumed…"

"Well, Gakuto-san at first didn't want to and volunteered himself in Atobe-san's place. But in the end, Atobe-san shaved the side parts of his hair, very impressive. Maybe I'll treat him for ice cream…"

"Your boyfriend's gonna get jealous." Yukimura warned.

"Sei bucchou, I got it covered. Well, giving Eiji-kun parfait as a congratulation gift… or… um… oh yeah! I forgot to give him the bracelet!"

"The bracelet you bought?"

"Yeah, I bought it for Eiji-kun. I'll give it to him tomorrow."

"Let's go back home, shall we?"

"Home~"

"No sleeping late for you young lady, we need to get here as soon as possible."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Kumiko said as she gave a salute to Yukimura and Sanada.

"Now then…"

------

"**Why don't you tell us your first real date while we get on the train?"**

"**EH?! That's not fair!"**

"**Everything's fair in love and war."**

"**Mou! Sei Bucchou!"**

"**Gang up on Kumiko day!"**

"**Not you too, Kirihara-kun!"

* * *

**

_**Did you enjoy it?**  
_

_**Read and Review!**_

**_Thanks!_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, it belongs to Takeshi Konomi. But Tezuka Kumiko belongs to me**

**Some info:**

**_the italic words meant that they are spoken in English_**

**the Nagoya team spoke well English when I watched the PoT OVA**

_**

* * *

Accident Happens -5-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

Seigaku is on brake, waiting for their next opponent to be announced. Sakuno was trying to impress Ryoma with her cooking while suddenly Toyama Kintaro, Shitenhouji's freshmen fall from the top of the tree when he smelled Sakuno's tennis ball onigiri. Unknown to the three of them, Eiji, Momo and Inui where spying on them.

"… Sakuno-san?"

"… Kumiko-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking about getting a drink from the vending machine."

"Oh! You must be Tezuka Kumiko, right?"

"Y-Yes… and you are?" Kintaro then grabbed her hands and looked at her with sparkling eyes while behind the bushes Inui and Momo are trying to restrain Eiji before he could blow their cover.

"I'm Toyama Kintaro! Shiraishi told me about a magical girl who could defeat her opponents by using her magic and secret skill!"

"Magical… girl? I think you read to much manga, Toyama-kun…"

"Kin-chan, you know that we're going up next."

"Nee, Shiraishi! Can I have a battle against Koshimae here? Please!"

"… If you didn't go, I'll open this bandage."

"… P-Poison arm! No!" Kintaro yelled as he ran away.

"Poison…?" Sakuno said confused.

"Even if I tell such a lie, that manga maniac will probably believe it. Sorry about that."

"… I knew it… he read to much manga…"

"I hope he didn't bother you, Kumiko-san. Kenya tells such big lies to him."

"It's alright, I just wanted to get a drink…"

"Well then, excuse me." Shiraishi said as he walks away.

"I think I should get my drink now… Sei bucchou will get mad at me if I went for too long without someone with me."

"I-I'll bring you back!" Sakuno said.

"It's alright, Sakuno-san. I'm capable of doing it myself."

"I see…"

"Nee, Eiji-kun, what are you doing? Sticking your head out like that? And why are Inui-senpai and Momo-senpai here too?"

"We've been discovered."

"It's your fault, Eiji-senpai."

"Kumi-chan! Are you going to watch us play?"

"Not this time, Eiji-kun. Sorry. But we have a match today, I need to keep an eye on Kirihara-kun in case something happened. I'm the only one sufficient on first aid in the team."

"That's too bad…"

"Eiji-kun, catch." Kumiko threw something at Eiji said he caught it and saw a tennis bracelet.

"I forgot to give it to you yesterday, it's a bit plain."

"Arigatou, Kumi-chan!" Eiji said as he started hugging Kumiko.

"Eiji-senpai, Kumiko-chan is going blue if you keep that up." Momo said as he snickered when a red hue passed Eiji's face.

"Jya nee, minna. See you in the finals." Kumiko wheeled her wheelchair away and everyone turned his or her heads towards the whimpering Eiji on the tree.

"He's just upset. He'll be back in a minute." Inui said as he scribbled something on his notebook.

"Eiji-senpai sure loves Kumiko-chan very much, nee…?" Sakuno said.

"Maybe too much, I'm surprised Kumiko-chan could stand him. After all, Kirihara is head over heels for her as well."

"You're wrong, Momo. Kirihara Akaya is more like an overprotective brother to her… well, too overprotective might be the correct word."

"… She got enough brothers as it is…"

"That's true."

------

"You took your time, Kumiko."

"I met Sakuno-san and Echizen-kun when I was ad the vending machine."

"I see."

"I met a new person as well, his name is Toyama Kintaro."

"Oh, the freshmen of Shitenhouji, isn't he?" Yanagi said as he started scribbling on his notes.

"Yes."

"What do you think about him?"

"… Definitely a wild player, and he's a manga maniac. He calls me a magical girl, what's up with that?"

"A manga maniac, interesting. Though I have one interesting data about him."

"Really? What is it, Yanagi-senpai?"

"Chitose himself had said that the one who's closer about opening the last door of Muga no Kyouchi."

"Muga no Kyouchi eh?"

"Chitose Senri and Tezuka Kunimitsu are the only ones I know who've gained the first door out of three."

"The last door… Teni Muhou no Kiwami." Kumiko said as she took out a notebook from one of her wheelchair pockets.

"You know about it?"

"Onii-chan told me once."

"I see, what do you know about it?" Kumiko took out her spectacles and started open her notebook.

"Teni Muhou no Kiwami, Pinnacle of Perfection. The last door of Muga no Kyouchi, the only one who've ever achieved it was Samurai Nanjirou, 14 years ago."

"Very interesting."

"Both Chitose-san had said that Toyama-san is the closest to gaining the last door of Muga no Kyouchi… while nii-chan had thought that Echizen-kun might be able to master it, since he is the son of Samurai Nanjiro."

"How about you, Kumiko-chan? After all, you're also our 'super rookie'."

"Me? I haven't test it out… yet."

"When you've recovered, practice with me."

"Hai, bucchou." Kumiko said as her adjusted her spectacles and they shone from the light.

"Kumiko, you looked exactly like Yagyuu when you do that." Niou said as Yagyuu glared at him.

"She's more like Tezuka to me."

"She's his sister, what do you think?"

"Akaya, your turn."

"Good luck, Kirihara-kun." Kumiko yelled when Kirihara entered the court.

"Do you have any thoughts on it?" Kumiko took off her spectacles and put it away in her wheelchair.

"From my point of view, I think Echizen-kun and Toyama-kun will have a hard time playing against each other. I'm betting on a tie."

"Two super rookies against one another."

"I need to ask Eiji-kun for that one… Kirihara-kun!" Kumiko screamed when she saw Akaya drenched in blood.

"Kumiko-chan, I need you to look away. This is not a sight for you." Yukimura said seriously.

"I-is he gonna be alright…? He's bleeding!"

"I need you to prepare the bandages for him." Kumiko's face paled and she turned away, searching for the first aid box.

"Hai… Sei bucchou…"

"_Are they really last year's champion?"_

"_In my country, even a little kid could beat them! Yeah…"_

"_That's enough!"_ Kumiko yelled to the Nagoya team members.

"_Did that little girl just yelled at us?"_

"Oi, Kumiko, what did they say?" Kirihara said as he stood up.

"Are they really last year's champion?" Kumiko snapped as Yagyuu held her shoulders.

"Even in our country, even elementary kids could beat that seaweed bastard." Yagyuu continued.

"Seaweed bastard? Did he really said that?" Marui said.

"H-hey!" Jackal said when he saw something happening to Akaya.

"K-Kirihara-kun…"

"Kumiko, stay away."

"H-hai, Niou-senpai!" Kumiko said as she turned away and covered her ears.

------

"Kumiko? Why are you covering your ears?"

"… Kirihara-kun? You're finished already?"

"He did." Marui said. When Kumiko opened her eyes and saw bloody Kirihara in front of her, she quickly went into panic.

"L-Let's get you cleaned up! If this keeps up, you'll faint because of severe blood-loss!"

"There goes our nurse."

"It's Yanagi-senpai and Niou-senpai's match."

"Easy win."

"_N-No way… I couldn't believe we lost to-…"_

"_An island nation of tennis amateurs, you say?"_ Yanagi said.

"U-Ugh…"

"… Kuri."

"_H-How did these guys get so strong, all of the sudden?!"_

"We needed to awaken our youngster."

"… Huh?" Kirihara blinked as Kumiko slapped another band-aid on him.

"That's it." Marui said.

"That's how it is." Yagyuu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Eh? Don't tell me that you lost the first and second matches on purpose?!" Kirihara said as Kumiko cut the last of the bandages.

"Be thankful."

"… I couldn't believe… I really couldn't… senpai-tachi are just crazy." Kumiko said as she started laughing at Kirihara's wide-eyed expression.

"Sanada, finish it." Sanada stood under the sun, ready to defeat their opponent and stepped into the finals.

------

"Yay! We're going to the finals!" Kumiko cheered as she clapped her hand while Marui wheeled her wheelchair.

"I told you we're gonna win, didn't I!" Kirihara said.

"… You're no fun. Can I just have a little excitement?"

"… Che."

"Where are we going?"

"How about we go eat together?" Yukimura said.

"Pizza!"

"Cake!"

"Marui-senpai… you're going to have cavities…" Suddenly, Kumiko's phone rings and she quickly answered it.

"Hello? Eiji-kun!"

"… Not again!" Kirihara groans.

"Well, try having a girlfriend, you would do the same… maybe."

"Hey, what does that means?!"

"That's great! Congratulations! Was that Oishi-senpai? Everyone's there too! Are you celebrating?"

"Seems like Seigaku won."

"Just like what she said, we'll face Seigaku in the end."

"Whoa… Shitenhouji, Rokakku, Higa and even Hyoutei are there too?! Yakiniku? Are you trying to host an eating competition? Really? Wow."

"Kumiko is fraternizing with the enemy…" Kirihara whined.

"He's her boyfriend, bratling."

"But still! The final match is soon!"

"… In a relationship, I don't think that matters."

"… Shut up."

"One point for Niou." Yagyuu said.

"Be quiet! I'm on the phone!" Kumiko said as she hushed the trickster.

"Be more quiet, Niou."

"Gomen nee, Eiji-kun. I couldn't come. Me and the team are going out together. I'm really sorry, some other time, okay? I heard that there's a nice new café, we'll go there after the Nationals, okay? Bye. Yeah, I'll take care."

-------

"Oishi-senpai… why is Eiji-senpai sulking in the corner?"

"Kumiko-san declined his invitation to come with us, he said that she's going out with her team."

"Isn't that obvious? After all, we're going to face them in the finals."

"Apparently, Eiji was really looking forward to it…"

"Poor Eiji-senpai…"

"But he'll come to soon, apparently, since Kumiko felt guilty, she had asked him to come with her to see the new café that opened at town."

"Eiji-senpai's lucky, Kumiko-chan's such a sweet girl."

"… Tezuka heard you."

"… Hii!"

------

"**Nee, bucchou."**

"**Yes, Kumiko-chan?"**

"**It's going to be an interesting match, nee?"**

"**Yes it is."**

"**Oi, Kirihara! That's mine!"**

"**Finder's keeper, Niou-senpai!"**

"**It's a bit crowded, I hope we're nothing bothering anyone."**

"**Saa."

* * *

**

_**Once more, I do not own Prince of Tennis.**_

**_R&R people!_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. Once more, I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. I only own Tezuka Kumiko.  
**_**

* * *

Accident Happens -6-**_

_**Prince of Tenis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"… Geni fukubucchou against onii-chan?" Kumiko asked to Yagyuu.

"Yes."

"…"

"Miko-yan?"

"I want to use my crutch, I couldn't see."

"I don't think you should, Kumiko."

"I want to see!"

"Let her, Akaya."

"Y-Yes, bucchou…"

-------

"Yappari, that Sanada guy is good."

"Ooishi… Tezuka won't lose, right?"

"Hey, is that Kumiko-chan seating on the wall?"

"Eh? Where where? Ah, Kumi-chan!"

"… She is looking a bit down, isn't she?"

"Of course she is! After all, this is her brother's match!"

"Oi, why is Kumiko wearing glasses?" Kawamura said when he saw Kirihara giving her spectacles and a book.

"It's either she's serious… or trying to hide."

"Hide? What do you mean?"

"Kumiko might have a poker face… but her eyes betrayed her inner feelings. The only thing she could use to hide is her glasses."

"Ah, Kumi-chan told me that before."

"And that book she's holding, is her sketchbook."

"Sketchbook? What the heck is Kumiko-chan doing?"

"Unlike mine, she uses sketches to analyze. She uses her sketch to analyze the match she saw with her own eyes. It's pretty rare for her to use sketches though."

"She only use sketches when it's an important match, isn't that right, Inui?" Fuji said.

"Correct. Kumiko will only use her sketch under special circumstances. Usually it's about the players she respects highly… or when she thought the players as a dangerous player."

"Unlike Inui, she only gets information about certain people. She's quite talented in that category."

"Kumi-chan likes to sketch, nya."

"You've seen her do it?"

"She has 2 sketchbooks, 1 for tennis, 1 for fun. Nee, when she sketches, she has this serious look on her face, and… and…"

"Enough, Eiji. Tezuka and Sanada are glaring your way." Eiji looked towards the court and sure enough, Sanada and Tezuka are glaring holes at him. Then he yelped and hid behind Oishi.

"Oishi, save me!"

"I don't think I can help you, Eiji."

"Waa!!"

-------

"Onii-chan! Geni fukubucchou! Gambare!!" Kumiko yelled.

"You shouldn't yell so much, Kumiko."

"Hai!"

"Your lungs still need more time to recover, although they're much better now."

"Sanada fukubucchou uses his special move!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Whose side are you on?!"

"… Gomen…"

-------

"Congratulation, Sanada fukubucchou!" Kirihara said.

"We won the first game!" Marui said as he and Jackal high-fived each other.

"Congratulation, Geni fukubucchou!" Kumiko said although she was sobbing and crying her heart out. Then Sanada looked at her and Kumiko trying desperately to wipe her tears and patted her head.

"… Gomen na." Hearing those, Kumiko broke into tear once more as Marui and Jackal trying to coax the girl to stop crying.

"Kirihara, Yanagi."

"Hai~" Kirihara said as he finished his stretching and grabbed his racket.

"Gambare." Kumiko choked. Then Kirihara ruffled her hair and lifted his racket up high.

"Yoshya!" Sanada then helped Kumiko back on her wheelchair while her cried had disappeared into silent sobs.

"Stop crying, it's unbecoming of you."

"Yes… sir…" Kumiko hiccup-ed

"If you're going to become a Rikkai's regular you have to be stronger than that."

"Yes, sir!" Kumiko saluted as she started to laugh.

"Gum?"

"Thank you, Marui-senpai." Kumiko took the offered gum from Marui and started to chew it while she kept scribbling in her sketchbook.

"Inui-senpai and Kaido-senpai had a slim chance of winning if this keeps up." Kumiko said.

"Oh? A 2nd Yanagi?"

"Shut up, Niou-senpai."

"He got you, Niou."

"Shut up, Jackal."

"Yanagi-senpai against Inui-senpai with Kirihara-kun against Kaido-senpai… the data processors and the demons against each other…"

"Hm? What was that, Miko-chan?"

"Nothing, Marui-senpai."

"Are you alright, Miko-san? You're trembling." Jackal said as he patted Kumiko's head.

"I'm fine, Jackal-senpai… just scared."

"Scared of Kirihara, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe Kirihara-kun… could change to drastically…"

"That's him alright, always cease to amaze."

"Cease to amaze my foot, pardon my language."

"Well, he does like to annoy you."

"His hobby might be more accurate."

"Well, who would blame him? After all, you're a quick target." After saying that Jackal quickly covered her mouth.

"… Jackal-senpai."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to brought that up." Marui heard the conversation and offered Kumiko a lollipop.

"… Marui-senpai, how many sweets did you put in your bag?"

"As much as I can." Marui said proudly to himself.

"… Sankyuu." Kumiko said as she grabbed the lollipop and started eating it while she kept scribbling on the paper.

"You're not tired?"

"No."

"She's just frustrated."

"…"

"Niou, warm up."

"… Kuri"

"Kumiko."

"Few more minutes."

"Make it quick."

"Yes, sir."

-------

"Hey, did you realized? That whenever Kirihara turns into the devil mode, Sanada or someone from the team always makes Kumiko turn away or told her to cover her ears?" Fuji suddenly spoke from the silence of watching the match.

"… Now that you think about it…"

"They must know that Kumi-chan have trauma!" Eiji said.

"… Think about it Eiji… did Kumiko ever tell you in the first place that she got trauma? We find that out by chance." Oishi said to his doubles partner.

"No… we find when we played tennis with her years ago… Momo, Kaido and Echizen knew because we told them."

"Even if her team is like a family to her, do you think that she'd risk telling them her trauma? If they knew it ever since she entered the tennis club… they would've forbid her to play." Oishi explained as Eiji's eyes widened.

"How did they know she got a trauma? Chances are… Yanagi Renji knows from Inui… or she had one when they're practicing." Fuji said.

"… You should try and ask her, Eiji. You're the only one who could, with the exception of Tezuka. Which I'm sure that Kumiko wouldn't want him to know about that."

"…Kumi-chan…"

"It's over… We lost…"

-------

"… Kaido-senpai… I knew it…"

"You were watching?"

"I… could stand it much better… a bit better…" Kumiko said as she closed her sketchbook.

"You see what you want?"

"Yes, I had guessed much so, fukubucchou." Kumiko seemed uncharacteristically more formal than she is. She must be nervous, he thought.

"Oi, Kumiko!"

"Coming!" Kumiko said as she wheeled her wheelchair away, preparing some band-aids for her bruised seniors.

"That girl never ceases to amaze, doesn't she?" Yukimura mused.

"Perhaps."

"Give the girl a little credit, after all she did made you run for your money."

"To become a regular, she had lots to go."

"True."

-------

"Kirihara-kun, stay still." Kumiko said.

"I want to watch!"

"You can watch while I tried to put this band-aid on you!" Kumiko said as she slapped another band-aid.

"Ouch!"

"Yanagi-senpai, do you need help?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"There, done!"

"The match!"

"… Is Kirihara-kun going to be alright…?"

"He'll be fine, he always is."

"… Geni fukubucchou is not going to be happy."

"Probability… 90%."

"Ouch…"

"Tarundarou!" Sanada roared when Akaya had accidently tripped and almost fall into the court. Yanagi and Kumiko tried to hide their laughter when they saw Akaya got a big bump on his head.

-------

"What are we going to do?!"

"Relax, Eiji. Fuji got this covered."

"I'm talking about Ochibi… if he didn't regain his memories…"

"… Let's just hope for the best, Eiji."

"Hey, Eiji, Oishi."

"What is it, Taka-san?"

"When we realized Echizen lost his memories, I saw Kumiko looked at him."

"Probably wondering where he had been."

"But then her eyes widened when she sees Echizen, it's like she knew he lost his memories."

"Probably she did… Kumiko is more of an observant than she ever wanted to be."

"Whoa! That guy is just like bucchou from anywhere!"

------

"Niou-senpai…"

"Share me some of your thoughts."

"It's true that onii-chan might have won in the School Ranking Tournament. But a match can't decide who's stronger. Syuu nii must have grown stronger since then. And Niou-senpai's illusion have a weakness anyway."

"It's true that Niou has his weakness, but you could see it perhaps because he is your own brother, the one he's pretending as."

"Maybe that's true… but if you took a logic sense into it, illusion can be broken."

"True."

"But if it's a strong illusion… maybe it can't be broken. But Syuu nii is a person full of mysteries."

"Think he could break it?"

"He could, if Niou-senpai kept pretending as nii-chan, that is."

"Hmm, he closed his eyes. With that, he defeated the Brilliant Insight."

"Illusion uses your sight to take effect… if you believe in that illusion… it'll become real to you."

"That's correct."

"But if you realize that illusion is false and think about how to get out of it, there's a chance for you to break it."

"What are you two talking about?" Kirihara asked.

"Nee, Kirihara-kun, illusion is something you saw with your eyes, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Illusions don't always effects your sight… but the effect on the sight that's dominating…" Yanagi explained.

"I don't understand you."

"If you close your eyes, you can't see the illusion. And Syuu nii could hit with his eyes closed… after all, he _**practically**_ closed his eyes all his life!"

"Oh…" At Kirihara's reaction Kumiko grabbed the racket Yanagi offered to her and hit Kirihara on the head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?!"

"You know perfectly well that Kumiko doesn't like it when you didn't pay attention." Yanagi said as he took the racket in Kumiko's hand.

"Thank you, Yanagi-senpai."

-------

"Fuji managed to stop it!"

"By closing his eyes, he defeated the Brilliant Insight!"

"He'd win this for sure!"

"Hey! He changed into Shiraishi!"

"Man, Fuji lost to him before!"

"Wrong move, Niou-senpai."

"Hm? It seemed that your guess is the opposite of my data."

"Syuu nii will never lose to the same person twice. I knew him better than that."

"Hmm, what are your predictions?"

"You can guess it just by looking at it."

------

"Hoshi Hanabi!"

"In the broad daylight… it's like I'm seeing stars." The amnesia Ryoma said.

-------

"W-What was that? There's no way to return it…"

"Match and Game! Seigaku! 7 to 5!"

"Argh, I lost, I lost!"

"But you know, next time, I'll get real spirit on it."

"… I look forward to it."

"All's well and ends well."

"For you."

"Not really, a game well played is just okay by me~"

"Oi, Niou-senpai!"

"Here's your towel, senpai."

"Thank you, Kumiko."

"So, what do you think will happen now?"

"Syuu nii is going to ask nii-chan for a match. And now… it's Marui-Jackal-senpai against Eiji-kun and Ooishi-senpai."

"Hmm, let's see what your boyfriend and his partner got, shall we?" Kumiko's face gradually became red as Niou snickered behind her.

"Niou-senpai, leave me alone."

"Aww, our little hime-chan got embarrassed."

-------

"Kumi-chan's not watching, nya?"

"Maybe she didn't want to, Eiji."

"Or she didn't want to be guilty."

"Hey!"

"Before we start, I need to ask 1 question."

"… Did Kumi-chan tell you she had trauma?"

"…"

"Well, Marui?"

"We find that out by chance, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"We thought so."

-------

**"****Yanagi-senpai, is it safe to chew a gum in a match?"**

**"****Saa, Marui always survive."**

**"****...****"**

**

* * *

**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Prince of Tennis. I own Tezuka Kumiko**

* * *

_**Accident Happens -7-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"Eiji-kun… Ooishi-senpai…"

"Not feeling torn now, are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Give her a break, Niou."

"… You're no fun."

"Thank you."

"That was not a compliment!"

------

"_Nee, Momo, the only thing we can do now…"_

"_Is playing tennis."_

------

"Eiji-senpai… Ooishi-senpai… the only thing we can do…" Momo then grabbed Ryoma's wrist and dragged him towards Tezuka.

"Bucchou! I'm going to warm up Echizen."

"Eh? But I…"

"I'm going to make you remember, all your lost memories!" Then Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other and nodded.

"… Very well." Momo then bowed to Tezuka and ran out, grabbing Echizen's wrist.

"Hey, wait a sec!"

------

"_I'll make sure we get there in time! So please…!"_

"_Just leave it to us!"_

"_Take care of him, Momo!"_

------

"Yikes! Jackal-senpai took off his wristband!" Kumiko said when she saw Jackal took off his heavy wristband.

"Now the real games begin." Yanagi said.

"Go senpai!" Kirihara cheered.

"Rikkai will win for sure!" Suddenly, Kumiko quickly grabbed her sketchbook and pencil.

"Saw something interesting, Miko-yan?"

"Something's about to happen, I'm sure of it."

"Well, we'll leave it to you then."

"Yes, sir!"

"Come on, senpai! Just one more game!"

------

"Hey, what's the matter? Not going to pull out your special 'synchro'?"

"If you don't whip that out soon, this will be over without ever getting good."

"Well, it's no shame that you haven't noticed…"

"But we've known for a while, about another kind of 'synchro'."

"What was that?!"

"Trying to bluff your way out, isn't gonna get you anything, you know!"

------

"… They're not bluffing…"

"Kumiko?"

"Eiji-kun and Ooishi-senpai are not bluffing at all…"

"Do you know something… about this new synchro?"

"No… but they did tell me something interesting is going to happen…"

"Perhaps… this interesting something is what they say about a new kind of synchro?"

"Perhaps."

------

"Bucchou!" Momo yelled.

"Momo!" Fuji said.

"How is it? What's Echizen's condition?" Tezuka asked.

"Somehow, it looks like his memories will come back completely."

------

"Echizen Ryome lost his memories?" Yagyuu said.

"I knew it."

"Did you know about this from the start, Kumiko?"

"No, but when I saw Echizen-kun… his eyes lost the sharpness in it, it's like seeing a baby's eyes."

"What're you saying? At this rate, they'll never make it in time. It's gonna end with doubles here."

"I don't think so… it seemed that Echizen-kun got some help, if Momo-senpai came back alone here."

------

"Now that you think about it, everyone had gotten through a pinch or two… because Ryoma always had their back." Ryuuzaki said.

"Before we even know it, he grew into an essential member of the team." Tezuka continued.

"And so, we all have to be there for him." Fuji whispered.

"Become as one with our little rookie… who was always aiming for a higher place." Kawamura determined.

"_I get it now… so this is what Kikumaru and Ooishi were talking about… that's the meaning of 'another kind of synchro'."_

------

"Okay… how about we get a move on, Ooishi?"

"Guess we should, Eiji."

------

"H-Hey, isn't that…"

"What?!"

"What's the meaning of this?! I thought synchro only happened when you're in a completely desperate situation!"

"Don't tell me… those two… Are at a level where they can control synchro at will?"

------

"Without exchanging a word, if they can create synchro by speaking with their hearts, Eiji-kun and Ooishi-senpai… will be able to connect with higher feelings, even with other people… which is what you called… 'having synchro'."

"This is a very interesting data…"

"K-Kumiko! You're crying!"

"Eiji-kun and Ooishi-senpai… they're sparkling…"

"Kumiko…" Kumiko quickly dried her tears before they could drop and ruined her sketch.

"I'm going to treasure this… it's so beautiful…" Then Yagyuu, Niou and Yanagi patted Kumiko's head and shoulders, as she let out a silent sob. Then they saw their fukubucchou taking his tennis bag.

------

"Sanada. Are you going then? To find that boy?"

"Yukimura, I want you to beat this rookie brat on a head-on fight. That's the way we do things, as emperors at Rikkai." Sanada said as he walked up the stairs.

"Ore-sama will do the honour of accompanying you there." Atobe said as he and Sanada walked towards the exit of the stadium.

------

"Game and match to Seigaku! 7 games to 5!" Then Eiji and Kikumaru cheered while tears flowed down their eyes.

"We finally did it, Eiji!"

"Yeah! We did it, Ooishi!"

------

"Yokatta naa, Eiji-kun… Ooishi-senpai. Number 1 doubles in the whole country…" Kumiko said as she closed her sketchbook.

"Ah, we lost!"

"Well… it's a good game, wasn't it, Kumiko?"

"… Yes." Kumiko choked.

"Ah, Kumiko! I told you to stop crying!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… just…"

"Leave her be, Akaya. She'll be fine soon enough, just let her be happy for them."

------

"Continuing with the National Tournament Final… the Singles One match. Rikkai Dai Fuzoku-Yukimura Seiichi. Seishun Gakuen-Echizen Ryoma. The match shall begin! Both players to the court!"

"Looks like he didn't make it in time." Yagyuu said.

"Would you look at that, guess we win, then." Since Kumiko couldn't talk smoothly yet so she threw a tennis ball to his bandaged head.

"Ouch!"

"No. Seiichi hasn't entered the court yet, either." Then Shitenhouji's Tooyama Kintaro jumped into the court.

"Ah, I guess Koshimae (as he called Ryoma) just went off for a piss, you know?!"

"Hey, isn't that Shitenhouji's Tooyama Kintaro?!"

------

"Oh no… he's dead…" Kumiko said.

"What?"

"He's gonna ask Sei bucchou for a game… he's dead…"

------

"Heya, Rikkai bossman. Whatcha say, 'till Koshimae shows up, you and me go at it? If you don't mind"

"Come on, you. Now just hold on…" the referees said as they restrained Tooyama.

"Please? Rikkai bossman!"

"Looks like Kin-chan is trying to buy him off some time."

"What's wrong with that? You sayin' we can't? Just one point! Pretty please!" Tooyama begged. Then Yukimura took his racket and stood up.

"Shall we play, Tooyama-kun?"

-------

"Um? Is that Kumiko-san? Over there?" Shiraishi said as Kenya and Chitose looked towards the direction he's looking at.

"Yeah, what's she doing?" Kenya said as he saw Kumiko acting panic.

"… Kumiko-san has always had keen observation."

"Is she worried?"

"Who knows?"

-------

"Kumiko, calm down!"

"B-But!"

"It's no use. Seiichi agreed to play with him…"

"Let's just wait and see."

"I hope Tooyama-kun is going to be alright…"

"Let's just see."

"Sei bucchou…"

-------

"N-No way! He played an even match with Echizen!" Momo said when he saw Tooyama on the ground.

"His jersey didn't even fall!"

"Well, that's how Yukimura plays… he even never gave a game away."

"What?!"

"That's why he got a specific nickname… 'The Child of God'."

"The Child of God?"

------

"Kin-chan!"

"Hang in there!"

------

"This is who Sei bucchou is… he's not even serious yet…"

"You've played with him before, haven't you, Kumiko?"

"Yes… it was when I was about to enter the female tennis club…"

"But then Seiichi saw you and asked you for a match."

"We promised…"

"It was the promise you made 2 years ago, right?"

"Yes."

"And then Seiichi brought you into the male tennis club, he even made you a substitute regular."

"Yes…"

------

"_**So, what's your name?"**_

"_**Kumiko. Tezuka Kumiko!"**_

"_**I see, so Kumiko-chan, why are you here?"**_

"_**I'm on an adventure!"**_

"_**Do you like tennis, then?"**_

"_**I love it! Your match earlier was great!"**_

"_**When you grow up, how about we have a match?"**_

"_**Yes! Um…"**_

"_**Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi."**_

"_**It's a promise, Sei nii-chan!"**_

"_**Yep, a promise."**_

-------

"_**Hello, we meet again."**_

"… _**Sei nii-chan?"**_

"_**You still remember me for these 2 years, I'm glad."**_

"_**Congratulation on the 2**__**nd**__** straight wins!"**_

"_**You were watching?"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**I was surprised to see you enrolled here."**_

"_**I want a challenge, my onii-chan went to Seigaku, so I wanted to go to a different school."**_

"_**Tezuka Kunimitsu, right?"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Are you enrolling in the tennis club?"**_

"_**Yes, the female tennis club."**_

"_**How about we have a match?"**_

"… _**What for?"**_

"_**To fulfil the promise, as well as to see how good you are if you get into the male tennis club."**_

"_**Is that even allowed?"**_

"_**Let me handle that. So how about it?"**_

"_**Yeah! Let's play!"**_

"_**Game, Yukimura Seiichi! 6 games to 2."**_

"_**Ah… I lost!"**_

"_**Well, how about it, Sanada?"**_

"_**Sei nii-chan?"**_

"_**Welcome to the club then, Kumiko-chan."**_

"_**E-Eeeeeh?!"**_

------

"You were screaming after that."

"I was so surprised I would even get here."

"Well, you did manage to get 2 games from Seiichi."

"And then Akaya here decided to bully you since you're the youngest."

"And you threw him tennis balls every time."

"Shut up, senpai!"

"Hey, isn't that Echizen-kun?"

-------

"I see you've come."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Way to drag, Ochibi! We were so worried about you!"

"Geez, I get upset just thinking about it!"

"Sorry about that."

"Echizen. Everything you've got and all these past three months. Bring it all to bear on the match that starts now."

"You got it."

------

"I hope the others who were helping Echizen-kun are alright."

"Seeing him, they're going to be fine."

------

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku-Yukimura Seiichi VS. Seishun Gakuen-Echizen Ryoma."

"Didn't you just get out from the hospital? You really shouldn't push it like this, you know."

"I like the look in your eyes."

"What does that mean? That's not an answer."

------

"**Let the match begin."**

"**Miko-chan, you're trembling."**

"**Let's see what this kid got."**

"**It's going to be interesting, definitely."

* * *

_Read and review people! Woot! Few more chapters to go! Yay!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I do own Tezuka Kumiko**

* * *

_**Accident Happens -8-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"Sei bucchou…" Kumiko said as her pencil dropped from her hand onto the ground.

"This is how he really plays… making his opponent lose their senses…"

"GO bucchou!" Kirihara cheered.

"Akaya, be quiet."

"Echizen-kun's eyes are at total loss… he couldn't sense or hear anything…" Kumiko said as she saw Ryoma tripped over the tennis ball.

"You're trembling, Miko-yan." Yagyuu said as he tapped Kumiko's shoulder.

"I'm scared… I never see him like this, not even when he plays against me."

"It's going to be over soon… It's alright." Yanagi reassured as he handed her pencil back to her.

"H-Hey, the kid's glowing!" Kirihara said.

"…"

"Geni fukubucchou!" Kumiko said when she saw the stoic man stood beside them.

"Kumiko, explain."

"Echizen-kun… managed to open the last door of Muga no Kyouchi. Teni Muhou no Kiwami." Kumiko said as she started sketching once more.

-------

"Looks like you son reached the same place you did, Nanjirou." Ryuuzaki said when Ryoma's father walked towards the team.

"Wait, Samura Nanjirou?!" Horio yelled.

"You mean, Echizen-kun's father, was the legendary tennis player… that Nanjirou?!" Kachiro said.

"I see! So Echizen could attend Teni Muhou no Kiwami because he had that kind of background!" Momo said.

"It's not quite like that, my young man."

"A thing like Teni Muhou no Kiwami, was never there to begin with." Nanjirou said.

"What?!"

"Well… what I mean is… ah… that it. Teni Muhou no Kiwami is something that everyone has. Look, back when you first started tennis. Didn't it drive you to a trance, forgetting everything like there was nothing there? No matter how many times you've got beaten, you couldn't help but having fun. Back then, any one of you have Teni Muhou no Kiwami. Without knowing it, in order to win, that kind of easy-going tennis… get forgotten within the hearts of each and every one of you. Really, almost every person in the world is that way." Nanjiro explain.

"The feeling from the first time you encountered tennis…" Momo said.

"Of having fun with tennis?" Kaido finished.

"That sounds like someone we know… doesn't it?" Fuji said as he chuckles.

"Who…!" Everyone turned to Kumiko who was sketching the match.

"That girl, she might not knew about this, but she had experience with Teni Muhou no Kiwami for a very long time. Seeing how she had fun with tennis, that's why everyone always looked down on her."

"Kumiko."

-------

"Are you serious?! I've never seen Yukimura like this!" Jackal said.

"But it's gotten this far… and he's making his comeback." Niou said.

"Demo nee, senpai… doesn't it look like Echizen-kun is having fun?" Kumiko said when silence passed over the team except for the sound of pencil scratches.

"…"

"Yukimura."

-------

"_Tennis is fun, you say? Tennis is a serious battle. Defeat cannot be permitted! That is… our way… to make ourselves emperors!"_ Yukimura thought when he hit the ball. Suddenly, Ryoma jumped in front of the ball.

"What's with that stance?!" Niou said.

"A new finishing move." Kumiko said.

--------

"At this moment, become the pillar of Seigaku, Echizen!" Tezuka said.

"You got it. Samurai Drive!" Echizen said as he hit the ball towards the cord that attaches the net and broke the ball in half. Sanada then tightened his fist as a sweat dropped onto his fist.

"Yukimura."

"_Within Rikkai Dai's third straight win…"_

"You can do it, Yukimura!" Sanada yelled from the top of his lungs.

"There must be no uncertainty!" Yukimura said as he hit both fractions of the ball.

"I'll finish this with one shot." Ryoma said as he hit the 'balls' with one hit of his racket. The ball then bounced onto the court on both of Yukimura's sides, leaving him paralyzed.

"Game and Match! Echizen Ryoma! 6 games to 4!"

--------

"Yay Ochibi! Bravo, bravo! Bravias!" Eiji cheered as he jumped onto the court followed by Ooishi who shrugged.

"Echizen!" Momo said as he and Kawamura ran into the court, ready to give their rookie some noogies and toss him in the air.

-------

"Congratulation, Echizen-kun." Yukimura said as he shook hands with Ryoma.

"If there's an opportunity, let's compete again. Oh yes, this time, with fun tennis."

"You're on."

-------

"Sorry, everyone." Yukimura apologized to his teammates who have also entered the court.

"Yukimura bucchou!" Kirihara sobbed.

"I'm just so moved!"

"It's not something worth so many tears." Yukimura said. Then his eyes widened a bit when Sanada offered a towel and he smiled, taking the towel to dry himself.

"Sei bucchou was really cool." Kumiko said as she wheeled forward.

"Thank you, Kumiko-chan."

"Nee, Sei bucchou… is tennis fun to you?" Kumiko hesitantly asked. Then Yukimura chuckles and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, Kumiko-chan." Kumiko's face beamed as she broke into a big grin.

"This calls for celebration!" Niou said.

"Oh no… please no… not Niou-senpai." Kirihara groaned.

"Kumi-chan!" Eiji yelled as he grabbed Kumiko and lifted her up to the air.

"E-Eiji-kun! Put me down!" Kumiko squealed.

"Now then, have fun, Kumiko-chan." Yukimura said as he chuckles making his teammates, including Kumiko, paled.

"Eiji-kun, can you put me down? I need to pack the first aid kit."

"Aww, come on and celebrate with us. You guys should come too!" Eiji said, gesturing towards the rest of his girlfriend's team.

"No, it's alright, we'll celebrate on our own."

"I'll come with you!" Kumiko said as she struggled from her boyfriend's grip.

"No, you'll go with your brother and his teammates, understand?" Yukimura said as he smiled his eerie smile.

"H-Hai, bucchou!" Kumiko said as she hid her face in Eiji's chest who shivered, obviously he had saw Yukimura's eerie smile.

"Well then, Kikumaru-kun, I'll trust you on looking after her for the rest of the day?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Well then, enjoy the rest of the day, Kumiko-chan. Don't forget, after you've recovered you still have to play a game against me."

"Yes, bucchou!"

"Aww, why can't Kumiko come with us?" Then Yukimura turned to his teammates with a VERY peaceful smile on his face.

"Let's leave her with her boyfriend, shall we?"

"Y-Yes, bucchou!" His teammates chorused, excluding Sanada and Yanagi, in horror.

"B-Bye Sei bucchou, everyone…" Kumiko waved.

"See you at school, Kumiko!" Kirihara waved back as he was dragged away by Niou and Yagyuu.

--------

"Eiji-kun, you okay?"

"… Yukimura is like Fuji, nya."

"Yep, that's why I'm close to him. Since he's similar to Syuu nii… except maybe Sei bucchou could be a bit more sadistic."

"Did you call me, Kumiko?"

"N-No, Syuu nii!"

"Now then, let's go and celebrate. Now Eiji, if you don't mind, can you put Kumiko back on her wheelchair?"

"Hai~"

"Now, come on, let's go Kumiko. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Yes…" Kumiko sighs, as she couldn't do anything since her teammates had abandoned her.

--------

"**Yukimura bucchou, why did you have to leave Kumiko?"**

"**Let's just say that Seigaku would certainly be happy and had some questions for Kumiko-chan to answer."**

"**Question like what?"**

"**Question like… how long have she had Teni Muhou no Kuwami."**

"**Oh… EEEEH?!"**

"**Didn't you noticed what Echizen-kun said?"**

"**Tennis… is fun."**

"**Yes. And Seigaku had certainly realized how Kumiko-chan always said that tennis is supposed to be fun. Whether the person she talks to ignore her or not."**

"… **She's been saying those ever since we've met her."**

"**And ever since she entered the group. She just randomly asked those question, though in the end, she always says that it was supposed to be fun."**

"**Well, let's just see what happens at school, shall we?"**

**

* * *

**

**Well... this is shorter than the others... oh well**

**Review people ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, it belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I only owned Tezuka Kumiko.**

* * *

_**Accident Happens -9-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"Sei bucchou, are you sure I could go to the tennis club?" Kumiko asked as Yukimura wheeled her towards the tennis court.

"Of course you could, you need to move those arms of yours."

"Well… I've been practicing, you don't have to worry, Sei bucchou…"

"Everyone's been missing you."

"You're exaggerating, bucchou. No one would miss me in the tennis club."

"Why don't you see for yourself? And how was your first day back at school?"

"I'm…"

"They're not bothering you… are they?" Yukimura said coldly.

"N-No! That's why I'm confused!"

"Why confused?"

"They've been… acting nice to me…"

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

"It's just… they were…"

"Maybe they've realized their mistakes. Have they been apologizing?"

"Y-Yes…"

"That's good then." Yukimura said as Kumiko smiled a little.

"I guess… I just need to cope again then."

"Your wings might have broken, but soon, they'll heal enough."

"What are you saying, Sei bucchou? I'm no bird."

"Well, you're our little birdie." Yukimura said as he laughed when Kumiko pouted.

"Mou… stop teasing me already."

"Did you bring your tennis racket?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't go anywhere without it!"

"Even on your dates?" Yukimura chuckled.

"… That's… a different situation…" Kumiko said as she blushed.

"She's here everyone." Yukimura said when he entered the clubroom.

"Everyone? Sei bucchou, what are you-" Before she could finish asking, confetti rained on her while crackers popped here and there.

"WELCOME BACK!" The tennis club members yelled, grins on their faces.

"Welcome back to the club, Kumiko-chan!" Marui said as he hugged her.

"No fair, I wanna hug her!" Kirihara said as he also hugged her.

"Everyone…" Kumiko said amazed when Jackal and Niou pulled Kirihara and Marui off of her.

"See, Kumiko-chan?"

"Oi, you guys got something to say to her, right? Say it." Niou said as he kicked some 2nd and 3rd year members towards her.

"E-Eh?" Kumiko remembered correctly that these members were the ones who… looked down on her and kept bullying her since she became a sub regular.

"We're sorry!"

"We're really really sorry!"

"We realized that the team needs you more than anything! So please forgive us…"

"So, Kumiko, what do you say?" Kirihara said. Suddenly they heard a sob and found Kumiko crying her eyes out.

"K-Kumiko!" Kirihara said, panicked. Then Yagyuu, Jackal and Yukimura all patted her head.

"Thank you… everyone…" Kumiko sobbed out.

"Hey, Miko-chan, look! We managed to save a slice of cake from Bunta for you!" Niou said as he snickered.

"I didn't eat them!"

"Not ALL of them." Jackal intervened as everyone broke into laughter. Then everyone celebrated Kumiko's return… until Akaya accidentally landed himself in trouble and got 50 laps of punishment from Sanada, that is.

"Kirihara-kun never could leave a day without punishments… could he?" Kumiko said as she sighs.

"Well, that's how he is. If he could live a day without punishment for once I'd flip."

"Yagyuu-senpai, why are you pretending as Niou-senpai? And Niou-senpai too, don't even think I couldn't see the difference."

"Ack! She noticed!" The real Niou said as he took off his wig and glasses.

"Well, she is an observer, Niou-kun. If she couldn't see the difference, she'd fail to be one." The real Yagyuu said as he took off his wig and placed his glasses back.

"Yay for me!"

"Kumiko-chan, let us try hitting few balls, shall we?" Yukimura said.

"Yes~!"

"Marui, Niou, clean the room!" Sanada ordered.

"Eh?! Why us?!"

"Well… Niou-senpai and Marui-senpai did make most of the mess."

"You're supposed to side with us!"

"Hey, I'm only telling the truth, senpai!"

"Now then, let's just leave them. How did you practice your swings?"

"I had to hit the ball to the wall and bounced it back to me, since onii-chan wouldn't let me play."

"That means you still have good coordination and control. I'll be hitting the ball towards you and you hit it back, okay?"

"Yes~"

"Good girl."

"Are you sure you should be playing, Yukimura?" Sanada said.

"We'll be alright, I'll be hitting the ball towards her to see if she is rusty or not."

"Demo nee, bucchou, I can't stay late."

"Curfew?"

"No… I'm grounded for the week after school."

"Eh?! Why are you grounded?!" Kirihara said as he gasped for breath after his laps.

"It's because I kept a secret from onii-chan." Kumiko said as she laughed nervously.

"Just because of that?"

"It's about my trauma. I didn't tell him and everyone about it… and last night they decided to pry it out from me and then I got grounded by onii-chan."

"I see… then let's make it quick."

"Hai!"

-------

"That's enough for the day."

"Thank you for practicing with me, Sei bucchou."

"Couldn't let our little rookie rust, could we?"

"Ku~mi-chan!" in a blur of red, Kumiko suddenly felt crushed into someone's embrace.

"E-Eiji-kun! Why are you here?"

"Fuji asked me to pick you up, nya!"

"Syuu nii did?"

"And I don't want to imagine what would happen if I didn't, nya."

"Syuu nii… he's really scary…"

"Isn't he?"

"Hey, why are you here?!" Kirihara said as he points to Eiji.

"Akaya-kun, it's not nice to point at someone." Yagyuu said.

"Ara, he's only here to pick up our little rookie." Yukimura said.

"Demo nee, onii-chan can be so strict… I only kept a secret about that and he grounded me for a week…"

"Demo nee, Kumi-chan, everyone were so sad that you kept it a secret, even me." Eiji said.

"I couldn't even keep a secret to myself…" Kumiko said as she started to pout.

"Maa… now, why don't you pack your bags and go home. Tezuka certainly won't like it if you came home late, will he?"

"A! If I came home late he'll ban me from playing! Hurry, hurry, Eiji-kun!"

"If you say so, ikuzo!"

"Jya nee~ mata ashita, minna!"

"See ya, nya!"

"Be careful on your way home!"

"Hai~" the couple chorused before Eiji wheeled her out from the court.

"Maa, they're such a compatible couple."

"Che…"

"Hey, the brat's jealous!" Niou teased.

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you pouting?" Marui taunted.

"I am not pouting!"

"Yes you are!"

"Akaya." Yukimura called.

"Yes, bucchou?"

"You wouldn't dare put a finger on their red ribbon, would you?" Yukimura said with a rather TOO nice tone. The regulars, even Sanada, stepped back from the smiling Yukimura when they felt like they saw a demon behind their bucchou.

"N-No! I promise I wouldn't! Have mercy on me, bucchou!"

"Maa, Seiichi, Akaya had already given up on her and resort to his 'overprotective' instinct. Much like you." Yanagi said as he placed his hand on Yukimura's shoulder.

"Oh? Really?" Yukimura asked when Akaya nods vigorously, afraid of Yukimura's wrath.

"That's great then, we don't want any troubles in the club, do we?" Yukimura said as everyone nods.

'_Bucchou really is scary… how did she manage to keep his temper is a mystery to the world'_

--------

"Nee, Eiji-kun, is everyone still mad at me?" Kumiko said as she and Eiji walks (move in Kumiko's case) towards the Tezuka residence.

"More like worried, nya."

"Worried… ka…?"

"Maa, Fuji and Tezuka were so scary…"

"Their eyes were piercing through me…"

"And then you cried!" Eiji laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"But to think that Tezuka and Fuji didn't stop staring at you was… unexpected, nya."

"Onii-chan and Syuu nii always told me that I would always tell the truth when I'm crying, so they always made me cry whenever they wanted to pry something out from me… their eyes are so sharp it's scary!" Kumiko said as she shivered.

"I never knew you are like ochibi, nya."

"I'm like Echizen-kun?"

"Well, that old man did say that you had experience with Teni Muhou no Kiwami, nya."

"Echizen-kun's father? He's such a weird person…"

"You said it, nya."

"Eiji-kun, when I felt scared, I can always talk to you, right?"

"Of course you can, Kumi-chan! Since we're… we're…"

"Yappari, it's hard to say that word, right?"

"Yeah, nya…"

"You know, Eiji-kun. I've planned to give up tennis once before…"

"Really?! How?! Why!?" Eiji said.

"Eiji-kun, 'once before'!" Kumiko reminded as she sweatdropped when Eiji started panicking.

"Kumi-chan! You surprised me!"

"Mou, Eiji-kun, you're the one who surprised me!"

"So then? What happened? What happened?"

"Well… I was always bullied ever since I entered the tennis club… since I was the only girl. And some girls hate me too, it was such a hard day…"

"Maa, nya…"

"But Sei bucchou and the others always helped me out, so I'm indebted to them. It's like another family."

"I see…"

"Ooishi-senpai felt like a mother." Kumiko giggled.

"Right? Ooishi likes to worry about everything!"

"Nee, remember my first visit to the tennis court? I was looking for onii-chan back then."

"Un, and then when Ooishi found you looking towards the tennis court, he started worrying."

"Ooishi-senpai thought I was lost, didn't he?"

"Yeah, and then Tezuka finds you and told you to wait or sometimes he would tell you to go for an adventure."

--------

"_**U-Um, where is your home? Are you lost? Are you alright?"**_

"_**Ah, onii-chan!"**_

"_**Kumiko!"**_

"_**Your sister, nya?"**_

"_**Why are you here?"**_

"_**I wanna see!"**_

"_**W-Why don't you go on an adventure?"**_

"_**I can't see?"**_

"_**You can't, you'll probably get bored… and onii-chan can't play a match yet."**_

"_**Mou… onii-chan should play a match!"**_

"_**I appreciate your enthusiasm, Kumiko… but you can't stay here. Why don't you go on an adventure, don't come home too late, or tou-san and kaa-san will get worried."**_

"… _**Hai~ jya nee, onii-chan and friends!"**_

"_**Be careful!"**_

--------

"It was funny when Tezuka told you to go on an adventure, I almost laughed at his tone!" Eiji laughed.

"Well, I like to go on my own when I was elementary, which sometimes resulting onii-chan would spend the whole day looking for me…"

"So that's why he went out early that day!"

"Ehehe…"

--------

"_**Um, Tezuka-kun?"**_

"_**Yes, bucchou?"**_

"_**I had a call from your parents… saying that your sister is currently missing…"**_

"_**... Again?!"**_

"_**Do you want to leave early."**_

"_**If it's okay with you, bucchou."**_

"_**Of course, family first. But your sister really is an adventurer, na…"**_

"_**Kumiko tends to go off on her own, and usually she'll end up at a tennis court, so it's easier to find her."**_

"_**Tennis court? It's like she has a 6**__**th**__** sense for good competition, eh?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Now go on, don't waste your time."**_

"_**Hai."**_

--------

"I ended up at Hyoutei that time."

"Eh, really?"

"From what I know, I've met all the seniors of the tennis club we've known so far."

"Eh?"

"Let's see… I've been to Rikkai, Rokakku, Josei Shonan, Hyoutei and St. Rudolph. I've met Fudoumine, Yamabuki, Shitenhouji and Higa at the tournament this year."

"Uwa, you've met a lot!"

"I get along with Ann-chan so I knew the Fudoumine members. And I get along with Dan-kun from Fudoumine… Akutsu-san was so scary, but unintentionally he can be nice, though Sengoku-san is so weird. Shitenhouji… Tooyama-kun was nice, so does all of them… except for the doubles pair, they managed to scare the heck out of me. And about Higa… I definitely couldn't like them for now."

"Akutsu is definitely scary… and don't ever came close to Sengoku."

"Nande?"

"… He has… a habit of flirting to cute girls…"

"I see, so that's why he desperately trying to talk to me when I was talking to Dan-kun… until I had to hit a tennis ball on his face…" Kumiko sighed.

"He did?!"

"Yeah…"

"If he ever talks to you again or anything, tell me!"

"Arigatou nee, Eiji-kun."

"You know, I was surprised when Kaneda, Akazawa and Mizuki from St. Rudolph knew you."

"I had… frequently got lost and ended up there…"

"That Mizuki is always trying to get you over to their side."

"Mizuki-san… was scary!"

"I never know how Fuji's little brother could stand him, nya…"

"Yuu nii never really like Mizuki-san though, but he respects him. I like Akazawa-san and Kaneda-san, they're nice."

"Kumi-chan really knows a lot of people, nee."

"Hanamura-sensei from Josei Shonan wouldn't stop chasing after me until Sei bucchou and Geni fukubucchou had to speak with her, it's like having someone stalk you."

"Eh? That bad?"

"But that Oji from Rokakku is so nice, every time I ended up there I got candy~ and I met with Aoi-kun too, we played tennis for a while before."

"Ah, so that's why he kept asking you for a match, nya."

"I kept winning, it was a close call."

"And Hyoutei, I've met with Atobe-san, Shishido-san, Gakuto-san, Oshitari-san and Jiro-san."

"Eh? You called Akutagawa by his name?"

"Jiro-san wanted me to call him by his name, is that wrong?"

"N-No, nya…"

"Ah, Eiji-kun's jealous!"

"I'm not!" Eiji retort back as Kumiko laughed.

"Atobe-san could be nice you know, he gave me sweets sometimes when I got lost. And we played a match when I first gotten lost there. I lost my racket but Oshitari-san found it so I asked if anyone would have a match and Atobe-san played with me."

"Oh? And he gave you a giant teddy bear once, right?"

"It was a birthday gift, I didn't know Atobe-san would go that far… and onii-chan was so mad at me when he found out that I played against someone I didn't know…"

"How did Tezuka know?"

"Well, that Inou-san, from the Monthly Pro Tennis, was there when I played a match with Atobe-san… onii-chan accidentally bought that magazine and found out. I was not allowed to get out from the house for few days…"

"Ah…"

"Ah, we're here!"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Kumi-chan!"

"Bye, Eiji-kun!" Kumiko said as Eiji ran away while waving at her.

--------

"**I'm home!"**

"**Ah, Kumiko, was that your boyfriend I saw outside?"**

"…"

"**You look so cute when you're embarrassed, so that means it's true then. He's a nice boy."**

"**K-Kaa-san, please!"**

"**Honey, our daughter's growing up!"**

"**Kaa-san!"

* * *

**

**Once again, I do NOT own Prince of Tennis.**

**Review will be appreciated.**

**The next one will be the last chapter, thank you for reading until now.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well... looks like there's another chapter after this.... my bad. Disclaimer: I do not won Prince of Tennis except for Tezuka Kumiko**

_**

* * *

Accident Happen -10-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

It has been few weeks after the Nationals had ended. Kumiko is now had started to walk on her own, though she had often gotten scolded or threatened for pushing herself to the limits. For the time being, in the tennis club, Kumiko had been doing the regime that Yukimura had prepared for her, since he had also went through the same thing. And speaking of which, Kumiko's jog has reached 100 laps.

"I've finished 100!" Kumiko said to Yukimura.

"Good. Now trying doing summersaults until you can land perfectly, but if your legs couldn't handle anymore, you should take a rest." Yukimura ordered.

"Hai!" Kumiko said.

"Oi, Yukimura, aren't you just putting oil on the fire?" Niou said.

"Kumiko-chan said she wanted to be in perfect shape, I have no other choice."

"Ah! She fell! Kumiko!" Kirihara said.

"Akaya, Niou! 10 laps!"

"Hai…"

"I did it, Sei bucchou!" Kumiko said as she limped towards Yukimura.

"Good. You can take a break." Yukimura said as Kumiko slumped down against the wall as she gasped for breath.

"Here, for your hard work." Yagyuu said as he gave her a water bottle.

"Thanks, Yagyuu-senpai."

"You do know that you shouldn't push yourself too hard, right?"

"I know, but I hate using a wheelchair… so boring, I couldn't move or do anything I want."

"But you've improved, that's all that matters, right?" Yanagi said as he dropped a towel on her.

"Yeah." Kumiko said as she grabbed the towel and dried her head.

"Hey, look, Kumiko messed her hair!" Marui said as he pulled of her hairband and ruffled her hair.

"Marui-senpai! Stop that!"

"Maa, Bunta, you should stop that." Jackal said.

"Gimme back my hairband!" Kumiko said as she stood up and chased after the self-proclaimed genius.

"No can do!"

"Give it ba-ah!" Kumiko said as she tripped and fall.

"Miko-yan!" Yagyuu said as he knelt beside Kumiko who's wincing.

"I think I sprain my ankle…"

"Now look what you've done, Bunta…" Jackal sighed.

"I'm so sorry! Kumiko-chan!" Marui apologized again and again.

"It's okay, it's not that bad… ouch…" Kumiko winced as Jackal helped her up. Then Yagyuu tied some bandages over her ankle.

"There, better?" Kumiko stood up and tried jumping.

"Um, better. Thanks, Yagyuu-senpai."

-------

"Ah, there you are." The Rikkai regulars turned their heads and saw the Hyoutei regulars standing outside the court.

"Atobe-san! Everyone! Why are you guys here?" Kumiko said as she ran limply towards the Hyoutei regulars.

"We're here to give an invitation, Kumiko-san." Choutaro said.

"Invitation?" Kumiko said as she tilted her head.

"And you, why are you limping?" Shishido asked.

"I… accidentally sprain my ankle…" Kumiko said as she rubbed the back of her head while laughing nervously.

"You're already forcing yourself after you've been told okay not to use a wheelchair? Now that's not admirable." Oshitari said.

"But I don't want to be a burden to everyone in the club, so I need to get stronger. So far, I've been doing great, right bucchou?" Kumiko said when Yukimura approached her.

"Yes, she's been doing great. Now, may I know your business here? I heard you're going to give an invitation." Yukimura said as he smiled at the Hyoutei members.

"Ah, Ore-sama is here to invite you to a party." Atobe said as he flipped his hair.

"Atobe-san, please restrain your flashy-ness…" Kumiko said.

"Aan?"

"Nothing, so… on what occasion?"

"Of course to celebrate your full recovery."

"… eh?" Kumiko said flabbergasted.

"What he meant, was since you've been back on court, we decided to celebrate it." Gakuto said.

"B-But… I'm not that recovered yet…" Kumiko said.

"But since you're not using a wheelchair anymore, and you're back on the court, of course it needs to be celebrated." Atobe said.

"… I don't have any choice on this, do I?" Kumiko said.

"Nope." Hiyoshi said.

"But does it have to be such a big party?"

"Well, Ore-sama's party must be big."

"… Who else was invited?"

"Seigaku, Shitenhouji, Higa, Josei Shonan, Fudoumine, St. Rudolph, Rokakku and Yamabuki."

"Well… since everyone's invited, we should come too, right? It's a good reunion. We'll accept the invitation." Yukimura said.

"Very good. Oh, and this." Atobe said as he snapped his fingers and Kabaji gave a white box to Kumiko.

"Arigatou… what is this?"

"Open it." Choutaro said. Then Kumiko pulled the ribbon and opened the box. When she saw what's inside, her eyes widened and she looked at the Hyoutei members.

"Remember to wear that to the party."

"D-Demo! T-This is…"

"It's a present from us!" Gakuto said.

"T-Thank you very much! But isn't this too much?"

"A princess deserves a fitting gift."

"A-Arigatou… I'll make sure to wear this to the party."

"That's more like it." Shishido said as he ruffled Kumiko's hair.

"Ah, not again!" Kumiko whined as everyone laughed.

"So, when and where is this party again?" Sanada asked.

"This Saturday, at Ore-sama's mansion."

"E-Eh?!"

"What's wrong?" Oshitari asked.

"N-Nothing…" Kumiko said as Marui snickered behind her.

"Very well then."

"Excuse us." Choutaro said as the Hyoutei members walked away.

--------

"That… was unexpected." Kumiko blinked.

"Well then, everyone should prepare themselves for the party then." Yukimura said.

"Ack! Formal party!" Kirihara groaned.

"Let's try to look our best, shall we? After all, this is Miko-chan's party."

"But why me of all people…" Kumiko sighed.

"Well, that means that Atobe-kun cared for you."

"Mou… I already had enough gifts… but I guess I had to let it go this time."

"What's in the box?" Marui asked.

"It's a dress."

"So that's why he said you should wear it to the party." Jackal said.

"It's such a pretty dress, isn't it, Kumiko-chan?"

"Atobe-san and the others went through all the trouble just to give me the dress themselves, I couldn't just throw it away, can I?"

"Well then, that's it for today. Don't forget about the party at Saturday. And Akaya, please try to behave."

"How can I while wearing that kind of stiff clothing?!"

"Akaya!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Well, this is gonna be a looong Saturday." Kumiko said as she yawned.

"Aww, the kitty is sleepy." Niou said.

"Shut up, Niou-senpai."

"Let's all go home, shall we?"

"Yes~"

--------

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Kumiko ran towards the living room after she had dropped her bag at the front door.

"What is it, Kumiko?" Tezuka said.

"Eh? Everyone's here too!" Kumiko said when she saw her brother sitting with the Seigaku team in the living room.

"Kumi-chan!" Eiji said as he leaped towards Kumiko.

"What is everyone doing here?" Kumiko said as Eiji started hugging her.

"Eiji, please stop that." Ooishi sighed.

"But Kumi-chan is so squishy!"

"Kumiko, please bring your bag upstairs." Tezuka said.

"Hai~" Kumiko said half-heartedly as she slipped out from Eiji's grip and walked back outside.

"I wonder what got Kumi-chan so excited?" Eiji said as he sat back beside Ooishi.

"Kumiko has always been that way ever since she was a little girl." Then the door slid open and a middle-aged woman came in with cups of tea.

"A-Ah, thank you for letting us stay for a while." Ooishi said as he bowed to the woman known as Tezuka's mother.

"Oh, my pleasure. It's not often Kunimitsu bring friends over. Thank you for taking care of him." Ayana said as she placed the cups in the middle of the circle.

"Kaa-san." Tezuka sighed.

"A-Actually he's been the one looking after us, we're very grateful." Then Ayana turns her attention to Eiji and giggles. Eiji glanced around and pointed to himself.

"You must be Eiji-kun. Thank you for always looking after Kumiko."

"A-Ah… etto… ano…" Eiji blushes as everyone started chuckling (minus Tezuka who's sighing).

"Thank you for bringing Kumiko home last time." By now, the chuckles had turned into small laughter, as Eiji couldn't find any more strength to reply since his face was so red that Ooishi think that his partner would explode.

"Kaa-san, stop that." Kumiko said as she puffed her cheeks at the door.

"Ah, Kumiko, is it wrong for your mother to praise your boyfriend?" Kumiko's face quickly went red as the whole room erupted into laughter (once again minus Tezuka).

"I'm… gonna go grab the cookies." Kumiko said as she ran out from the room.

"Well then, I'll be excusing myself." Ayana said as she stood up and left the room. Few minutes later, the regulars heard a frustrating shout from outside the room.

"Eiji, you alright?" Oishi asked his partner who sighed loudly.

"Hey, what's that smell? It smells like butter." Kawaura said as he sniffed the air.

"You're right, Taka-san. It smells good." Momo said.

"Yum. Kumi-chan's cookies."

"Kumiko-san's cookies?"

"They're really delicious, you should try some, Ooishi."

"You mean you've tried them before?"

"Yeah, Kumi-chan was sharing cookies with that Tachibana's little sister. And I happen to walk through, so I decided to try some, it's good!" Then Eiji saw everyone snickering at him and looked towards Ooishi.

"Ooishi?"

"Did you **really** happen to stumble in? Or are you following her?" Ooishi laughed at his partner's face after he said that.

"You're mean, Ooishi!"

"Ah~ no fighting! Or no cookies!" Kumiko said as she slid the door open with a basket in his hand.

"We weren't fighting, Kumi-chan!"

"But that smells great!" Momo said.

"…"

"Echizen, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you look stupid." Kaido said.

"What did you say?!" Kaido and Momo were about to fight… again, until Kumiko cleared her throat.

"I said no fighting… didn't I?" Kumiko said as she glared at both the 2nd years.

"S-Sumimasen…" Then Kumiko sighed and sat next to Tezuka after she placed the basket full of cookies in the middle.

"Itadakimasu~" Eiji said as he grabbed a cookie.

"Eiji…"

"Um, delicious, Kumi-chan! It's different than last time, isn't it?"

"It's sweet this time around."

"Ah, how about you make me a batch of spicy ones, Kumiko?" Fuji said as he grabbed a cookie. Then the regulars choked on their cookies.

"… I'll think about that. I don't want Yuu nii to suffer…"

"That's too bad."

"This is good!" Momo said.

"Mada mada dane."

"Not bad." Kaido hissed (better 'hissed' or 'said'?).

"Um, this is really nice, Kumiko-san!" Oishi said as he munched another cookie.

"Right? Right?"

"Ii data…"

"I like sugar cookies the best, right nii-chan?"

"Hn."

"… nee, onii-chan?"

"What?"

"Did you get an invitation from Atobe-san today?"

"Yeah, we got them. A messenger came to the school today." Ooishi said as he drank his tea.

"Isn't it nice? A party!" Eiji said.

"Eh? A messenger? I thought Atobe-san would come to tell you himself."

"How come you think that way?" Kawamura asked.

"Atobe-san came to school earlier, with the whole team."

"W-What?!"

"But Atobe-san really shouldn't bother himself with this. A party to celebrate my recovery?"

"Well, everyone were so worried about you… even Atobe could be a nice guy once in a while." Fuji said.

"… And why bother giving me a dress to wear?"

"Eh? Atobe gave you a dress?" Momo said.

"It's a present from the whole club, it's not that I don't like it. The dress is very nice. He shouldn't have bother giving it to me. But I guess Atobe-san has his own way of being nice." Kumiko said as she drank her tea.

"And lots of other teams are coming too! This will be fun!"

"Now that you think about it, I know all the team that has been invited."

"That means they are worried about you too, Kumi-chan!"

"… Just hope nothing will happen at the party."

"Mada mada dane."

"… Yudan sezu ni ikou!" Tezuka and Kumiko said simultaneously.

"…" Everyone became silent as the siblings looked at each other then back towards the team.

"Right everyone?" Kumiko said as she smiled.

"Y-Yeah."

"… Oh no! I forgot! I have art assignment from Sei bucchou I haven't finished!" Kumiko said as she stood up and ran out from the room.

"Kumi-chan sure is passionate about art." Eiji said as he nibbled on another cookie.

"Aside from tennis, art is her passion. And she's a very interesting model as well." Fuji chuckles.

"Interesting model?"

"You might say I had tricked her once into modelling for me."

"You did?!"

"I just invited her to a picnic with me and my sister. At first she doesn't want to, but since I told her Yuuta's going and looks forward to it she just couldn't say no."

"Kumiko-san really is a nice girl."

"Too nice."

"It was nice seeing Yuuta and Kumiko having fun together. It was a success. A nice picture, I'll show you guys the photos sometime."

"It'll be nice to see your photos, Fuji." Ooishi agreed.

"I can give you copies of them if you wanted as well, Eiji."

"H-hey, why are you asking me?! Don't do that, Fuji!"

--------

"**Um… onii-chan?"**

"**Yes, Kumiko?"**

"**Can you help me in math homework? I didn't understand this one."**

"…**Fine. Show me."**

"**Thank you, onii-chan! I love you!"**

"…"

"**Maa, seemed like Tezuka hasn't gotten rid of this kind of weakness of his."**

"… **ii data."

* * *

**

**Sorry the misinfo last time, I hope the next will be the last chapter. Thank you for reading until now *bows***

**Review please.**

**Oh, and if I could, I would want some help in making desicion:**

**1. should I make a shounen ai story first or a Rikkai family story?**

**2. should I told the story of how Kumiko met all the senior members of the various teams?**

**Thank you again.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry! I didn't know I posted chapter 9 twice!**

**I thank -LaZy-BuBbleGuM-BiTcH- for reminding me**

**I apologize to everyone! I'm sorry! XD**

**I only own Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

Accident Happens -11-**_

_**Prince of Tennis/TeniPuri story, EijiOC**_

"You looks nice today, Kumiko." Saeki said as he and Itsuki approached Kumiko who's drinking a soda.

"Arigatou, Saeki-san."

"Nee, why are you wearing a dress like that? Why do we have to wear this kind of clothes? Why? Why?"

"Atobe-san's parties are always like this, Itsuki-san, after all, they're formal parties."

"Why?"

"I don't know… Atobe-san's taste has always been like this."

"Uwa, Kumiko-chan looks so cute!" Kentaro said.

"Arigatou, Aoi-kun."

"Hey, so it's true that you're feeling better already?" Amane "Davide" said.

"Yeah, sorry for troubling you." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Don't worry about it. We were surprised as well when we heard the news from Fuji."

"Syuu nii and Saeki-san are really close, nee."

"What can you say? We're childhood friends."

"Childhood as in Child's hood. Pfft." Kurobane said. Suddenly, Amane punched his head.

"Stop that! We're in a party so stop making jokes!"

"Maa, Davide-san…"

"Excuse us for a bit, this thing needs to be lectured outside." Amane said as he grabbed Kurobane's collar and dragged him outside.

"They never change…"

"Ah, Saeki. You're here."

"Hey there, Fuji. Oh, you're here too, Yuuta." Saeki said when he spotted the latter coming up behind Fuji.

"Ah, Saeki-san, hello." The younger Fuji greeted as he bowed.

"Hello to you too, young man." Saeki said as he ruffled Yuuta's hair.

"Syuu nii! Yuu nii!" Kumiko said as she caught the siblings in a hug.

"You look nice today, Kumiko." Yuuta praised.

"Arigatou, Atobe-san gave me this dress and told me to wear it today."

"Eh? Atobe-san did?"

"Un. Ah, speaking of the devil."

"Ah, you look really nice today, Kumiko." Atobe said.

"Arigatou, Atobe-san."

"It's surprising how Jiro could have a taste on women's dress."

"Eh? Jiro-san did?"

"Surprising indeed." Oshitari said.

"Uwa, Oshitari-san! You surprised me!" Kumiko said as she hid behind Yuuta.

"Well, well, the dress is like it was made for you, Kumiko-san."

"Pervert…" Kumiko whispered so that only Fuji and Yuuta would hear.

"Hey, Kumiko, I think I saw Tachibana's little sister somewhere." Fuji said.

"Arigatou, Syuu nii!" Kumiko said as she slipped away from the group.

"Nice going, Oshitari…"

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Ann-chan!" Kumiko called the said girl who's talking to her brother.

"Kumiko-chan! You look great!"

"So are you!"

"I see you've gotten better." Tachibana said.

"Thank you for everything, Tachibana-san. Sorry to make you guys worried."

"But you're still limping, Kumiko-chan…"

"Oh, this is because I had accidentally sprain my ankle few days ago when I chased Marui-senpai."

"Already up and running? You should take good care of yourself."

"I will, thank you."

"You look desperate when you're coming here, something happened?"

"No… just felt weird when Oshitari-san came."

"Ah…"

"Ann-chan! Tachibana-san! Kumiko!" Kamio called as he, Shinji and Ishida approached the three.

"Good evening, Kamio-san, Shinji-san, Ishida-san." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"Well, you're looking good today." Kamio said.

"Kumiko-san looks nice, I wonder where did she got that dress. Probably she bought it specially for the party…" Shinji mumbled.

"W-Well… Atobe-san and his team bought this dress for me. I was surprised how nice the dress was as well. I just don't feel right wearing it."

"Don't be. You look great."

"Thank you, Ishida-san."

"Ku~mi-chan!" Eiji said as he jumped on Kumiko.

"Ack! Eiji-kun!"

"Well then, we'll be leaving you two alone." Ann-chan giggled as she pushed her brother and his team away.

"Mou, Eiji-kun!"

"Ah, gomen gomen!"

"Demo nee, Eiji-kun, you looks great!"

"Kumi-chan too! You look so cute!" Eiji said as he crushed Kumiko in his embrace.

"You're choking me, Eiji-kun!" Suddenly, Kumiko slipped out from his grip and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Zannen munen mata raishu!" Kumiko said as she ran away.

"Ah, Kumi-chan!"

"Well, I manage to slip away. So… hmm…"

"Running away from poor Eiji?"

"Ah, Ooishi-senpai."

"You know that he'll be complaining to Fuji now, right?"

"Mou~"

"But I guess I should've told him not to jump on you so much."

"Te hee~ I just wanted to wander alone. Atobe-san's mansion is so big!"

"Oh no you won't, young lady. You are not permitted to get out from the room." Ooishi said as he tickled her.

"O-Ooishi-senpai! No! Ahahaha!"

"Ah, Ooishi-senpai is hogging Kumiko-chan!" Momo said.

"Agh! Momo-senpai!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Not you too, Echizen-kun!"

"Ara, what a lively bunch." Hanamura, the Josei Shonan's teacher said. Then Kumiko stop moving and glared at Hanamura.

"Kumiko." Ooishi scolded when he saw Kumiko's sharp glare to Hanamura.

"My my, did I do something for you to hate me?"

"Yes." Kumiko sharply said.

"May I know what?"

"Don't even think I didn't know it… you told that doubles partner to turn their attention to Oosihi-senpai… I'm leaving."

"Excuse her, sensei. Kumiko never let her grudge away easily." Oosihi said as he, Echizen and Momoshiro left Hanamura alone.

"Too bad… she would've made a great masterpiece." (Now do you see why Kumiko and I hate her?)

"Get away from me, Sengoku-san!" Kumiko yelped when Sengoku chased her.

"Aww, you're so cute!"

"Sengoku-senpai!" Dan gasped when he saw Sengoku chasing Kumiko. Suddenly, Sengoku's head smashed against Akutsu's arm.

"You're a nuisance."

"Thank you very much, Akutsu-san." Kumiko said as she bowed.

"A… Sengoku-senpai…"

"I'm… unlucky today…" Sengoku said as his eyes swirls round.

"He's alive, right?" Kumiko said as she poked him with her foot.

"Stupid Sengoku."

"Ah, I'll be bringing cookies again sometimes."

"Thank you very much desu."

"Seemed like Yamabuki's Sengoku will never change." Akazawa said.

"Da ne." Yanagisawa said.

"Akazawa-san!"

"Well, you're looking good tonight."

"Thank you."

"Too bad you got a boyfriend already, da ne."

"Duck duck!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Hmm, looks like Atsushi-san is talking to Ryou-san." Kumiko said when she spotted the twins from a distance.

"Nice eyes."

"And I'm proud of it!"

"Well then, would you do me a favour to go to our tennis club?" Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Rikkai is my family and I will never leave them." Kumiko said as she stuck out her tongue at Mizuki.

"I see, that's too bad."

"Ah, Yuu nii! Syuu nii! Eiji-kun!" Kumiko ignored Mizuki as she ran towards the said people.

"Well, it's your own fault for getting on her dark side, Mizuki."

"Hmph, such insolence!"

"Ah, Kumiko-san, was it?" Kite said.

"Ah, Kite-san, and the rest of Higa too. You guys came."

"Well, it's partially our fault that your recovery took a bit longer. We apologize for that." Hirakoba said.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm beginning to get the hang of it."

"Is that Tanishi-san, Hiroshi-san and Kai-san I saw at the buffet table?"

"I warned them not to eat too much!" Kite said as he quickly walked towards the trio.

"Excuse us."

"Oh, it's alright. But Tanishi-san sure eats a lot…"

"Well, with that big body of his. Oh, better go, your brother's looking at me." Rin said as he ran away.

"Mou, onii-chan, haven't I told you not to always glare at who I'm talking with?" Kumiko said to Tezuka who's hovering behind her.

"…"

"Come on onii-chan, let's eat!" Kumiko said as she pulled Tezuka's hand towards the buffet table.

"Look at that, Yuuta." Fuji said as he looked at Kumiko who's laughing and eating with Tezuka.

"Hm? Kumiko and Tezuka-san? Why?"

"It's been a while since I last saw Tezuka having fun like that."

"… Tezuka-san is having fun…?!"

"Think about it, both of them are busy with tennis so they only get to see each other at home. They could only spend time with each other when it's holiday. And with Tezuka's absence to Germany before, she must've been very lonely, even if Eiji's been with her the whole time."

"Now that you say it, aniki…"

"Hm?"

"Before Kumiko's accident, I heard that she's been spending time challenging the player who came by to the street tennis court. She must've been frustrated after the accident."

"Well, that's why Tezuka and we are here for right? Cheering her up, we've seen enough of her brooding as it is."

"Yeah, Kumiko's scar is hard to heal. And most of all, she easily gets angry."

"Well, ever since Eiji's been spending time with her, she's starting to change. But to be in Rikkai, she has seen lots of things she doesn't easily cope with."

"Kikumaru-san have been doing a good job cheering her up, oh there he is." Yuuta said when he saw Eiji once more jumped on Kumiko with Ooishi trying to pry him off.

"Well, Eiji's hard to be erased from someone's life, with his mood making ability like that."

"Yeah."

"Didn't you know, Yuuta?"

"Know what, aniki?"

"When I first saw Kumiko, she is just like Eiji, perhaps she's even more jumpy."

"Really? Though I can imagine her being jumpier than she already is."

"But Kumiko's encounter with that accident with such a young age had made her mature a little. Ever since Tezuka's accident, she hasn't been visiting for a while. Tezuka had said that she wouldn't stop having nightmares about it. Poor girl."

"Eh… I never knew." Yuuta said.

"It's cute how she kept asking us 'isn't tennis fun?' over and over again. Every time she visits us, she would be there staring from outside with those sparkling eyes of hers. And every time, she would always ask someone to play with her. It's surprising how she would play for only one game and she won every time. Tezuka was really proud of her, and still is."

"Yeah, when I transferred to St. Rudolph, she would always try to sneak in and watch me play. And try to step on Mizuki-san's foot every time she sees him."

"Well, what can you say? Kumiko's protective of the ones she considered a family."

"I was surprised she knew Akazawa-senpai and Kaneda-senpai. I guess that's why she's been able to sneak in."

"She gets lost easily, but every time she gets lost she would end up at a tennis court somewhere. That's when they decided to give Kumiko a phone so she'd be able to call to ask for direction." Fuji said as he chuckles.

"Hee, so that's how she met all those people."

"Everyone was drawn to her because of her sunny and perky self, just like how Eiji warms up easily to people. Even Atobe looks at her like his own sister."

"Wow, even Akazawa-senpai wouldn't let his tantrum out when she's there. It's amazing how she could change the atmosphere just by one gesture."

"Syuu nii! Yuu nii! Come on! Let's eat together!" Kumiko called.

"Well, she's calling, better go."

"Yeah, aniki."

"**Kumi-chan, come on, the music's starting!"**

"**Eiji-kun! Not too fast! I'm dizzy!"**

"**O-Oi! Eiji!"**

"**Fufu…"**

"**Aniki… why are you laughing?"**

"**It's just interesting, seeing both of them childishly ran around together. Isn't that right, Tezuka?"**

"… **Tezuka-san… your atmosphere is…"**

"**Don't worry Yuuta, he's just being overprotective again."**

"**Over… protective?"**

"**Yep, that's how he is."**

"**I-I see…"**

"**Fuji."**

"**Maa, Tezuka, no need to be so tense."**

"…"

'_**T-This is bad… I better get away'**_

"**Yuuta, where are you going?"**

"**Ack…"

* * *

**

**Read and Review!**

**This is the last chapter of this story!**

**I still got some more PoT stories! Check them out!**

**-Rikkai Family meets Seigaku Family  
**

**-The Adventures of Tezuka Kumiko (I'll be changing this and below into AkayaxKumiko)  
**

**-The Young Observer's Life**

**I hope you like all of them *bows***

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
